The Legend of Homestuck
by Kekara
Summary: 96 years after Avatar Korra stopped the equalist revolution, and the new Avatar is ready to take his stand. Will he be able to take up the responsibilities that come with his new title?
1. Chapter 1

**Fire, Air, Water, Earth.**

**It's been 96 years since Avatar Korra and her friends stopped the Equalist Revolution in Republic City. Ever since then the world has been sure that peace reigns and that benders and non-benders live in perfect harmony. Any attempt to ruin the peace had been stopped in it's tracks by the Avatar.**

**Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Avatar Korra passed away 16 years ago. Since then, the White Lotus has been searching for the new Avatar but has had no luck. Without the Avatar, crime has begun to clime out of control. The White Lotus is beginning to fear that they may find the Avatar too late.**

Thunder booms in the distance. Clouds loom over a dense forest making it as dark as night. A lone figure is laying low, moving through the thicket as quietly as possible, blindfolded. He's currently training his senses, trying to feel the vibrations in the earth. Trying not to be mauled once again by that demon beast. He silently wishes he brought his pistols.

He snaps his head around. A branch broke. He knows that beast is nearby, he just knows it. That thing has the best intentions but never ceases to freak him the fuck out. The figure moves toward where he heard the noise, trying his best to keep his presence a secret. Unfortunately, that thing is too good. He felt the patter of feet behind him too late.

The giant white spirit dog jumped right on top of him, and he screams in frustration. Rolling out from under it, he chucks a boulder straight for where he assumes it's head to be, but it leaps out of the way. It bounds so lightly and quickly on the ground it's hard for the boy to keep track of it. Drops of rain begin to fall, distracting the boy just enough for the dog to tackle him again. It keeps the boy pinned on the ground, while he flails and shouts in frustration.

The dog barks and takes off his blindfold. The kid calms down and sighs. He lost this fight, and the last one, and the last one, and the last one. That demon beast is just way too good for the boy, no matter how good of an earth bender he is. He pats the dog on the head. Good dog. Best friend. Behind Jade, that is.

Jade: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?

Speak of the devil. The boy groans.

Jade: BOTH OF YOU, INSIDE, NOW!

Bec bites his shirt and starts to drag him in the direction of their home, much to the boy's discomfort. You don't argue with Bec, he does what he wants.

Jade: Good boy!

She pats him on the head and gives him a small chunk of meat. He drops you and runs over to her. He's always loved her more than you, but that's understandable. He is her dog. Besides, Jade is the only person you know who could actually manage to keep a spirit as her pet. He's hostile to most everyone he meets, but he cares for the boy as well. Probably because he's lived with it for most of his life. The rain starts to come down more steadily.

Jade: You two know you shouldn't be outside with such a huge storm coming, it's too risky. Besides, dinner's ready!

Jake: Gadzooks, Jade, we were practicing! Well, he was practicing, I was trying not to get killed.

Jade: You know very well Bec would not kill you! He likes you too much! Right boy?

Bec barks and wags his tail.

Jade: Come on in, it's time to eat!

Jake: Yes! I'm so hungry! We can practice more afterwards, right?

Jade: You simply do not listen, do you? The storm's gonna be too big! No more practicing today!

Jake groans and reluctantly follows her inside. For a cousin, she sure does act a lot like a mom. He loves her anyways. Jade has insane talent for earth bending, potentially one of the best in the world. Bec was the one who has been training her ever since she was old enough to walk. She's Jake's mentor now, since he can't communicate with Bec the way she can.

After a nice warm home cooked meal, Jake makes his way to his room. He and Jade live on a cliff, overlooking both the ocean and the island. He always enjoys just sitting on his bed at night and just looking out the window, staring at the beautiful landscape you call home. He loves living here and wouldn't trade it for anything.

He and Jade are the only inhabitants of this island. Nobody knows about it. Jake lives here as a result of an accident, a shipwreck that happened not to far. He was only five years old and traveled the world with his parents. They were bombarded by a furious storm that ripped their boat to shreds, and if it hadn't been for his father water bending him as far away as possible he would have died along with everyone else on the ship.

He fell unconscious and washed onto the shore of the island, found by a very loving and caring Jade. They aren't actually cousins, but it feels that way. He gets drowsy watching the rain and falls asleep.

The next day, under the bright noon sun, he's training once again with Jade. Once again he's blindfolded.

Jade: Alright, do you know where Bec is?

Jake: No. No I do not.

Jade: Then find him, silly!

Jake stops on the ground, just how Jade taught him, and senses Bec not very far away.

Jake: He's behind me, right?

Jade: Yes, yes he is! Good job, Jake. Now fight him.

Jake: What? Wait I don't think I'm re-

He's cut off - Bec pounces on him. Jake creates a pillar that slams into Bec's chest, stunning him temporarily. He takes advantage of the moment and starts throwing a barrage of circular earth discs at him. A couple hit, but then Bec is back on his feet and barreling toward him. Jake quickly panics and launches himself in the air to avoid it, but suddenly has no clue where the demon dog might be.

Bec plucks him out of the air with a tackle.

Jake: Come on, get off!

He struggles and flails more and more but the spirit simply would not budge.

Jake: Get off, dammit!

He tries chucking a rock at Bec's head, but still makes no progress.

Jake: GET THE FUCK OFF!

Bec suddenly goes flying into the air and hits the ground with a thud. Jade stands there bewildered, and Jake slowly sits up and removes his blindfold.

Jake: Oops.

Bec whimpers a little and shakes his head. He turns to Jake in similar disbelief and cocks his head.

Jade: How did you do that? That... that windy thing?

Jake: What? He beats me up every day! I just got frustrated and just... I dunno... air bended a little I guess.

Jade: Have you been able to do that the whole time? Why wouldn't you tell me?!

Jake: Egad, Jade, I didn't know I could do that! Don't you think I would tell you something like that?

Bec saunters over to Jake and rubs his head against him. Jake starts to scratch him behind the ear.

Jade: Do it again!

Jake: Do what again?

Jade: Do the windy thing!

Jake: Oh! Okay, I can try!

He stands up and faces the ocean, then tries again. This time, instead of air, he produces a small flame and sets his sleeve on fire.

Jake: Ah! Get it off get it off get it off!

He jumps around and waves his arm wildly. Jade runs over an pushes him into the ocean.

Jake: Hey!

Jade: You wanted me to get it off! Don't get all upset now. But the fact that you can do that... that's very interesting. It can only mean one thing.

Jake: Yeah? And what's that?

Jade: It means you're the Avatar, Jake!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is setting on the ocean, creating a beautiful view that Jake has seen a thousand times. That's part of the reason why he isn't paying attention to it. The other part is that Jade is currently losing her mind. They're back up by their house, sitting outside on the cliff. Jake is leaning up against a sleeping Bec while Jade paces back and forth. He yawns.

Jake: I don't see what the big deal is.

Jade: Jake, this is a huge problem! The world has been without the Avatar for sixteen years! SIXTEEN YEARS! That is a long time to be without an Avatar! And where has he been the whole time, you may ask? ON A REMOTE ISLAND THE WORLD HASN'T EVEN HEARD OF!

Jake: You need to have some tea or something, you're getting very worked up. Remember, Avatar Aang was mising for 100 years!

Jade: AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!

Jake: ... point taken. But you do need to calm down.

Jake gets up and goes inside, with a very anxious Jade following him. He puts the tea pot on the stove and sits at the table. Jade unfolds a world map and places it in front of him.

Jake: What's this?

Jade: We need to make a plan.

Jake: What?

Jade: Now we're here, not too far South of the Fire Nation. If we take a boat, it shouldn't take us terribly long to-

Jake: Do we even have a boat?

Jade: ... no. No we do not.

Jake: So we're stranded.

Jade: Not... not necessarily...

Jake: What do you mean?

The tea pot whistles. Jade makes herself a glass and leans up against the counter.

Jade: I have a friend from the Fire Nation who may be able to help us. He has access to a lot of advanced technology and may be able to come pick us up. He's such a bother to talk to, though.

Jake: Oh, is this that guy you chat with on the computer?

Jade: Yeah. If I can actually get a hold of him, he would probably be willing to help us. Probably.

Jake: What makes him so hard to talk to?

Jade: Well, if you don't catch him at his computer, his auto-responder picks up.

Jake: Auto-responder?

Jade: It's a computer program designed to act talk and act just like him. It's so hard to tell if it's him or not. He's constantly got all of these crazy activities going on and doesn't really run by a schedule.

Jake: Why can't we just stay here? Is there a reason I need to solve all their problems?

Jade: Yes, Jake, for the last time! Without you, the unity of the four nations is in peril! We don't need another war!

Jake sighs. He heads to the counter and makes himself a glass of tea.

Jake: I suppose it's worth a shot...

Jade: Good! Now there are no guarantees, but he may still be up. I'll see if I can get a hold of him.

Jade heads upstairs. Jake calls in Bec and they both fall asleep on the couch. In her room, Jade pulls up her chat program and messages her friend.

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] -

GG: dirk!

GG: diiiiirk!

GG: pick up, this is so important!

TT: You seem a bit antsy today.

GG: i am!

GG: you would not believe what i found out today.

TT: I assure you I would have no issue believing.

GG: great!

GG: but i dont want to tell the auto-responder.

GG: you are the real dirk, right?

TT: Of course.

GG: okay!

GG: so jake and i were practicing today, and bec was kicking his ass like ususal.

TT: Go on.

GG: bec had him pinned on the ground, right? so he starts getting really frustrated and flails around and stuff.

TT: It seems you are delaying the main part of the story. I request you speed this up.

GG: ...

TT: What?

GG: "it seems?"

TT: What's the matter, Jade?

GG: you're the auto-responder.

TT: It seems you are accusing me of being the auto-responder. I assure you I am no less than 100% the real Dirk.

GG: only the auto-responder says it seems.

TT: It _appears_ you don't believe me.

GG: nope. not buying it. i cant believe it! the one day i really need the real dirk, and hes too busy!

TT: He's at a meeting.

GG: now was that so hard?

TT: Was what so hard?

GG: admitting you were the auto-responder!

TT: I did not admit to anything.

GG: god! you are impossible! is dirk's brother around then?

TT: No.

GG: how do i know you arent lying about that?

TT: They're both currently attending a White Lotus meeting discussing the issue of the missing Avatar.

GG: THATS WHAT I NEED TO TALK TO DIRK ABOUT!

TT: Is this about Jake?

GG: you dont need to know.

TT: Are you inferring that Jake is the Avatar?

GG: i did not infer anything.

TT: You are, aren't you?

GG: no.

TT: I will contact Dirk as soon as he becomes available.

GG: thank you!

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] -

Jade leans back in her chair and sighs. Those white lotus meetings have been known to go on for hours. She figures she probably won't hear back from him until tomorrow and decides to go to bed. After checking to make sure Jake is asleep, she makes her way back to her room and conks out.

She is rudely awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of a message arriving on her computer. She groans and covers her ears with her pillow. Her clock says it's 1 a.m.. It must be Dirk. She drags herself over to her computer.

- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

TT: Jade.

TT: Jade.

TT: Wake up.

TT: You had something urgent to say, correct?

GG: its 1 am

TT: What did you need to say?

GG: why

GG: would you wake me up

GG: at 1 am

TT: The meeting finished a few minutes ago.

TT: My auto-responder told me what you said.

TT: Do you know something about the Avatar?

GG: yes!

TT: Does it have to do with Jake!

GG: bingo!

TT: Are you inferring Jake is...

GG: im not inferring anything.

GG: im simply saying i saw him air bend.

TT: What?

GG: and fire bend.

TT: Jade, how long ago was this?

GG: this afternoon.

GG: or should i say, yesterday afternoon.

GG: it is 1 am.

TT: Let it go, this is urgent!

TT: Things have been falling apart!

GG: i know, you've told me before.

TT: It's worse now! At the meeting we had to discuss the very real possibility that Republic City may fall any day now.

GG: WHAT?!

TT: Crime rates have more than tripled! The government there is completely corrupt!

GG: and you expect jake to fix it?

TT: It's his job! Without the unity of Republic City, the unity of the nations is in jeopardy!

GG: i know, i know!

TT: What can I do to help?

GG: well, he's easily mastered earth bending now, although he may not believe it.

GG: nobody can beat bec in a fight, not even me!

GG: oops, dont tell him i said that.

GG: but we need to get him started on his training! we need transportation.

TT: I could help you if I knew where you lived. You never told me.

GG: here, ill send you the coordinates.

gardenGnostic [GG] shared a file with timaeusTestified [TT]

TT: There's land there?

GG: duh.

TT: I will have a fleet there in the morning.

GG: thank you! can i look forward to you being on this fleet?

TT: Unfortunately, no.

TT: I can't simply drop everything and leave.

TT: That's too irresponsible.

GG: i understand.

GG: i am looking forward to meeting you, though!

TT: Same.

TT: I'll let you get back to sleep.

TT: Good night.

GG: good night!

- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

Jade crawls back into bed, but is too excited to sleep. She sits there thinking for a while, wondering why she can manage to fall asleep at the most inconvenient times but not now. Finally, she manages to put her mind to rest.

In the morning, Bec is licking Jake's ear. He's smiling in his sleep and mumbling "stop it" over and over. He finally opens his eyes and screams at the sight of Bec.

Jake: Gosh, Becquerel! Don't scare me like that!

Bec just stares at him with those wide green eyes.

Jake: Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to yell.

Bec barks and runs outside, obviously wanting Jake to follow. Jake first grabs a few pieces of bread, then follows the very excited dog outside.

Jake: What, what is it?

He starts to munch on his bread as Bec leads him to the cliffside. There's a dense fog settled over the ocean, but Bec seems to see something out there anyways. Jake strains his eyes and can barely make out... boats?

Jake: Uhh... J-JADE! BOATS! BOATS!

He rushes inside and bursts into Jade's room, shaking her wildly.

Jake: WAKE UP!

Jade: Five more minutes...

Jake: There are boats, Jade! They're coming! They're coming here!

Jade: I know! Shut up!

Jake: You know? What do you mean you know?

Jade: I set it up last night.

She sits up and yawns.

Jake: I thought you would only be getting one boat, not an entire fleet!

Jade: Yep, I'm just amazing aren't I?

Jake: You really are.

She starts to comb her hair, then shoves Jake out of the room so she can change. He figures he might as well get prepared too, and goes through his morning routine. After the two pack everything and meet up, they make their way down to the cove that the fleet was docked in.

Jade: Hello?

?: Hello!

The voice came from a girl on the hull of the main boat. She jumps down onto the beach and makes her way over to Jade and Jake, extending her hand. Jade and Jake both shakes hands with the girl. She was grinning wildly and had smoke black hair. She wore a pair of red pointed shades and a red and blue flashy outfit. She was fairly tall but couldn't be much older than either of them. Bec sniffed her excitedly.

?: I didn't think we'd be taking a dog! I only expected two passengers!

Jake: Are you the captain?

?: You bet! The best the Fire Nation has to offer!

Jade: But you're so young!

?: Are you really going to judge me on my age? That's not how most people judge me.

Jake: We never, uhh, caught your name...

Terezi: Terezi Pyrope, captain of the Fire Lord's head fleet, at your service!

Jake: Nice to meet you, Terezi!

Terezi: Nice to meet you, Jake! I've heard quite a bit about you!

Jake: From Jade's friend?

Terezi: No no no, his brother!

Jake: Word sure gets around quickly, huh?

Terezi: You bet!

Jade: Oh, Dirk has told me about you! Wait... you'll be piloting our boat?

Terezi: What's the problem?

Jade: Aren't you blind?

Terezi: Why yes!

Jake: Wait what?

Jade: Then... how do you... what?

Terezi: Let's just say I have a nose for adventure! Shall we be off?

Jake: Is that safe?

Terezi: Of course!

Jake: Jade, I swear if you get me killed the very first time I leave this island...

Jade: I'm as concerned as you are!

They board the boat, and the fleet makes it's way north toward the Fire Nation, thus marking the very beginning of Jake's journey to master the elements and keep the peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and Jade are standing on the deck of the ship, staring out at the ocean. The fog has started to lift and they can see for miles, but there's still no sign of land.

Jake: Oh, I'm too excited! How long is this going to take?

Jade: Calm down, we've only been sailing for a couple hours! Terezi said the trip would last for six.

Jake: I can't wait for six whole hours!

Terezi: I, for one, am just happy to be at sea.

Terezi walks up behind them and takes a deep breath.

Terezi: There's something about being on the ocean that's just so peaceful.

Jake: Who's steering the boat?

Terezi: My co-pilot.

Jake: Ah.

Her PDA beeps. She looks at the message and groans.

Terezi: I do not want to talk to her today.

Jade: Talk to who?

Terezi: This one water bender in republic city. She's a straight up bitch. She's the reason I'm blind.

Jake: Whoa, are you serious?

Terezi: Oh, don't freak out. You should see her. Ever since, she's insisted on continuing to be friends, but to be completely honest I could care less if she dropped dead.

Jade: Oh my.

The PDA beeps again.

Terezi: God, one second. Let me get her off my back.

- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

AG: Terezi!

AG: Tereziiiiiiii!

AG: God, where are you?

AG: Come on!

AG: Come oooooooon!

GC: DO YOU M1ND?

AG: There you are!

GC: 1M A B1T BUSY.

AG: Oh come on!

AG: You always have time for me, right?

GC: NOT R34LLY.

AG: What could you possi8ly 8e doing that's more important than me?

GC: P1LOT1NG, FOR ONE.

AG: You can't trick me!

AG: I know you don't answer your PDA when you're driving!

GC: 4LR1GHT, YOU GOT M3 TH3R3. BUT 1 4M 3NT3RT41N1NG.

AG: Oooooooo! Is it a 8oy?

AG: Does Terezi FINALLY have a 8oyfriend?

GC: 1V3 H4D 4 BOYFR13ND B3FOR3 4ND YOU KNOW 1T.

AG: He doesn't count!

GC: HOW DO3S H3 NOT COUNT?

AG: He's so grumpy all the time!

AG: I don't count him.

GC: W3LL NO, TH1S 1S NOT 4 D4T3.

GC: 1 H4PP3N TO B3 DO1NG OFF1C14L ROY4L BUS1N3SS R1GHT NOW.

AG: Suuuuuuuure.

GC: 1M S3R1OUS!

GC: 1M TR4NSPORT1NG A COUPL3 FR13NDS OF D1RK'S TO TH3 F1R3 N4T1ON!

AG: Ah.

AG: This is a8out that meeting they had last night, isn't it?

GC: 4CTU4LLY, 1 H4V3 NO 1D34.

AG: It pro8a8ly is.

AG: I'll leave you to it then!

AG: Bye!

- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] -

Terezi: Bitch.

Jake: You really do not like her, do you?

Terezi: I hate her guts.

Jade yawns.

Jake: Oh no.

She falls asleep and almost falls off the boat. Jake manages to catch her beforehand.

Terezi: Whoa, is she okay?

Jake: Yeah, she's fine! She's narcoleptic, so this happens a lot.

Terezi: You're sure?

Jake: Positive! I'll go put her in bed.

Jake picks her up and brings her inside the boat. Bec is already asleep on her bed, so he just tucks her in next to him. He rejoins Terezi on the deck and they continue to talk for a while.

Naturally, when Jade wakes up she has no recollection of falling asleep. There's a tray next to her bed with a bowl of soup and a glass of tea, but both have gone cold. She wonders how long she had been asleep. She gets out of bed and checks her messages on her laptop. Nothing. She sighs and makes her way up to the deck.

Jade: Jake! Hey!

Jake: Oh, great, you finally woke up! Look!

Out in the distance the two can barely make out land.

Jade: Gosh, how long was I out?

Jake: A few hours! Can you believe it? We're almost there! This is the best adventure ever!

Jade: Have you been this excited the whole time?

Jake: Yes!

Jade: Try not to explode, okay?

Jake: No guarantees!

Terezi's voice comes over the intercom.

Terezi: Land ho! Everyone get prepared to dock!

Jade: I'm appalled that she is able to tell how far away we are.

Jake: She is the Fire Nation's best captain, after all.

The fleet approaches the harbor. Jake is jumping up and down with excitement. When the boats dock, Terezi leads the cousins to a large black car and sees them off.

Terezi: It was nice getting to know the two of you. It was especially an honor getting to meet you, Avatar Jake.

Jake: Hehe, don't call me that! It sounds weird!

Terezi: You're going to have to get used to it!

Jade: She's right, you know. So will this take us to the palace?

Terezi: You bet! Dave will be meeting you there.

Jake: Wait, palace?

Terezi: Well duh, silly! You're going to see Dirk, right?

Jake: Jade... is Dirk who I think he is?

Jade: Yes!

Jake: One of your best friends is the Fire Lord's son, is that correct?

Jade: Indeed it is! But why will Dave be meeting us?

Terezi: Oh you know Dirk. He has so many irons in the fire.

Jade: I suppose...

They say their goodbyes and Jade and Jake get in the backseat of the car. It takes them down the main streets of the city. The cousins peer out the windows in wonder, looking at all of the expensive technology and fancy buildings and what not. Soon they begin to drive up a massive mountain, and when they reach the top they're granted a fantastic view of the Fire Nation capital. After a few more minutes of driving around they reach their destination: A large gilded palace in the center of the city. The car stops in front of the gate and the three are greeted by two fire nation guards. They're lead through the gates and up to the front door, where a young blond boy is standing talking to two of his advisors. He's wearing a pair of black rounded shades and has a symbol of some weird disc on his shirt.

Jade: Dave?

He looks up and smiles.

Dave: Jade, is that you?

Jade: Yeah! So nice to finally meet you!

Dave: Same here! This is Jake, right?

Jake: Yep!

Dave: Come on inside, guys! Let's get something to eat! We have a lot to talk about!

They head inside and sit in the main foyer. Dave orders a few servants to bring them multiple platters of food.

Jake: Must be nice having all these people doing whatever you want!

Dave: It's the sweet life, I'm telling you! Now eat up!

Jade and Jake start making quick work of the food Dave brought out, still hungry from their journey. Jade places a plate of meat on the floor for Bec, who starts to eat Dave munches on a couple sandwiches, but otherwise doesn't eat much.

Jade: Thank you very much, Dave!

Jake: We don't get food like this at home!

Jade: Shush!

Jake: Oh, sorry. Thanks, Dave!

Dave: You're welcome! Now when Dirk is back from whatever the hell he's doing, he'll surely want some proof that you're the Avatar. That's understandable, right?

Jake: Of course.

Dave: So why don't we get you prepared ahead of time? You know, so you can impress him!

Jake: That sounds awesome!

Jade: Wait, Dave, what are you thinking of? Jake has no experience fire bending. I don't want anyone to get hurt.

Dave: Jade, you worry too much! I completely understand that Jake doesn't have any idea what he's doing. I'll just show him a few basic moves!

A little later, and Jake and Dirk are in a large outdoor training area. Jade is sitting on a bench nearby with Bec, watching them practice.

Dave: Alright, the first and most important thing to do would be to produce a flame.

Jake: Produce a flame! Right!

Dave: Don't repeat everything I say, or we're going to stop now.

Jake: Sorry.

Dave: So watch me.

He takes a deep breath, then shoots a bolt of flame at a target dummy.

Dave: Do you think you can manage that?

Jake: Oh please!

Jake turns toward the target dummy and mimics Dave, but instead of shooting a bolt of flame he sets his shirt on fire again.

Jake: Ah! Ah! Oh god!

He waves his arm around wildly, trying to put the flame out. Bec runs over with a bucket of water and Dave dumps it on Jake.

Dave: You have a well trained dog, Jade!

Jade: Don't give me any credit, if anything he trained me!

Dave whispers to Jake. (Whispering is in parentheses)

Dave: (She was raised by a dog?)

Jake: (We both were!)

Dave: (Why am I not surprised...) Okay, I think I know where you went wrong. You really need to concentrate and focus. You're mind is all over the place.

Jake: I'm sorry! It's just, this place is so amazing! There's so much to see!

Dirk: You can't blame him, he hasn't left home since he was five.

Dirk walks up to them. He had blond hair that was even lighter than Dave's and wore a pair of black spiked shades. He was dressed in a floor-length red jacket with a Fire Nation emblem on it, a plain white t-shirt with and black pants. He had to be at least 18.

Jade: Dirk!

Dirk: Hi Jade. Nice to finally meet you in person.

Jade: Same here!

Dirk: Well Jake, I have no doubts that you're the Avatar after that little display.

Jake: Umm... thanks?

Dirk: You can have a day off today, does that sound alright? Tomorrow, we'll test you on your Earth Bending. As much as I trust Jade's training, it would be nice to officially say you've mastered Earth, right?

Jake: Yeah, definitely!

Jade: Tomorrow then! You better rest up, Jake, you've got a big day ahead of you!


	4. Chapter 4

Jade: Jake! Stay calm! Clear your head!

Jake takes a deep breath, then turns and chucks another earth disc into his enemy's chest. This test was a cakewalk, and he was starting to wonder if there was some technicality. He sensed someone behind him pick up another disc, and he created a pillar to block it. He sighs and holds up his hands.

Jake: Time out! One second, I just need to do something real quick.

He runs over to Jade and starts arguing with her over something. Dirk and the members of the White Lotus giving the exam look extremely confused, and a bit insulted. Jade finally gives into whatever Jake was making a fuss about and takes his blindfold out of her bag. He runs back onto the field and puts it on.

Dirk: Jake, what are you doing?

Jake: Oh calm down, Strider! This test needs a little more adventure added to it!

Dirk: I... okay...

Jake: Alright! Time in!

Jake's two opponents start to rush at him from opposite directions. He launches them both in the air toward him, and they collide head-first.

Jade: That's the way to do it! You show them, Jake! WOOHOO!

Dave: And you say you're better than him?

Jade: Of course! I trained him!

Dave stares at her in disbelief. Jake's opponents hit the floor, and he picks up the ground beneath them and sends it flying behind him. One of the White Lotus members calls for him to stop, and the masters talk it over for a few minutes. Jake takes off his blindfold and Jade runs up and hugs him.

Jade: That was fantastic!

Jake: I didn't think it would be that easy, to be honest!

Dave: That was impressive, Jake.

Jake: Thanks, bro!

Dirk walks over to them and shakes Jake's hand.

Dirk: That was a no-brainer. You've mastered earth bending, Avatar Jake. Congratulations.

Jake: Oh, no way! Thanks Dirk!

Jade: That's amazing!

Dirk: Don't get too comfortable yet. There's still the matter of who's going to teach you fire bending.

Jade: You mean it won't be you?

Dirk: Not with our father... incapacitated. I have too many irons in the fire, Jade.

Jade: Oh, right... sorry...

Jake: (What?)

Jade: (Their dad is terribly ill, Jake.)

Jake: (That's awful!)

Dirk: Although, if he's willing, I do know someone else who would be capable.

He turns to Dave.

Dave: Me?

Dirk: Only if you want to.

Dave: I would love to!

Jake: Alright! I can't wait!

Dirk: I need to go. You'll do whatever Dave says now, alright? I'll see you around, Jake.

He smiles at him and heads off. Jake gets an odd feeling, but ignores it and focuses on his achievement. Over the next couple weeks, Dave and Jake trained with occasional help from Dirk. One day, while they were training, Terezi showed up.

Dave: Terezi... hey!

Terezi: Hey cool kid!

Jade: Hi Terezi!

Jake: Nice to see you again!

Terezi: You too!

Dave: What's up?

Terezi: I wanted to ask you something.

Dave: Is something wrong?

Terezi: Why does something always have to be wrong with you?

Dave: You don't come by very often with good news.

Terezi: Oh, so me inviting you to a party isn't good news then.

Dave: You're inviting me to a party?

Terezi: See, this is why you shouldn't be so quick to make assumptions. Take note of that, Jake.

Jake: Noted.

Terezi: I'm inviting all three of you to a party that my dad is throwing for my birthday.

Jade: Oh, your birthday is coming up? How fun!

Terezi: Right? It's tomorrow night, and it would be awesome if you could all show up.

Jade: Well I for one would love to come!

Jake: Sounds fun!

Dave: Wait, is you know who gonna be there?

Terezi: Will you still come if I say yes?

Dave: I guess.

Terezi: Yes. I had to invite him.

Dave: Why?!

Terezi: I felt guilty! He's been so lonely!

Dave: He makes himself lonely!

Terezi: That doesn't mean I feel any less guilty!

Jade: Who exactly are we talking about here?

Dave: Terezi's ex-boyfriend.

Jake: Am I detecting a hint of jealousy in your voice, Strider?

Dave blasts a fire ball in Jake's face, causing him to fall over.

Dave: We'll be there, you can count on it.

Terezi: I knew I could trust you to come. Let Dirk know he's invited too. Oh, and it's formal, so suits and dresses and stuff okay?

She heads off before anyone can say a word in edgewise. Jake stands up and brushes himself off.

Jake: Strider's got a girlfriend, Strider's got a girlfriend...

Dave: Jake, shut the fuck up. It's not like that.

Jake: Suuuure...

Dave: Look. She was running around with this jerk for a long time. He drives me nuts. That's all. No feelings there whatsoever.

Jade: Dave, you don't need to hide anything around us! We're pals!

He blushes and looks down.

Jake: Look, we'll get off the subject, okay? Let's just get back to fire bending!

Dave: Yeah, thanks. So as I was saying, your fire bending varies in strength depending on the emotion you pull it from. There was a period in history when fire benders pulled their strength from anger...

The next evening, Dave and Jake are getting ready in Dave's room. They're both wearing black suits. Dave is fussing around, trying to get Jake's tie on.

Jake: For god's sake, Dave, you're choking me!

Dave: This is how a tie is supposed to feel!

Jake: They're supposed to strangle people to death?!

Dave: Calm down! Honestly! I can't believe you've never worn a suit before!

Dirk opens the door, wearing a suit similar to Dave's but red.

Dirk: What is taking you two so long?

Dave: Jake is fussing around, he won't let me get his tie on!

Dirk walks over to Jake and tightens his tie, causing him to gag. He straightens it out and smooths out his hair, and for once Jake actually looks pretty fancy.

Dirk: There, was that so bad?

Jake: Yes...

Dirk: Come on, the limo is ready.

Jake: We get a limo?!

Dave: Duh.

Jake: Gosh, I feel like a celebrity!

Dave: You are.

They head downstairs. Bec barks and wags his tail, happy to see them. Jake scratches him behind the ears.

Jake: Jade, you coming?

Jade: One minute!

She comes out of the bathroom in a beautiful black and green dress, fussing with her earrings. Dave stares at her in awe, and Jake gives him a funny look. She comes down the stairs and joins them.

Jade: You clean up well, Jake. Did Dave have to knock you out to get you in that suit?

Jake: Almost...

Dave: You look... uhh... really nice, Jade...

Jade: Thanks! You too!

They head outside and file into the limo. At Terezi's, cars arrive to hoards of photographers taking pictures as guests enter the party. Reporters are blocking the entrance performing interviews.

Jade: I didn't realize this would be a red-carpet event.

Dirk: Terezi's dad is a powerful and important member of the military and a close friend of our dad's. She's kind of famous.

Jake: Is that why you came?

Dirk: I would have come whether or not she was important.

Dave: Suuuuure...

They arrive, and when Dirk steps out of the limo the photographers cheer. He pays no attention to them and moves inside, pushing the reporters out of the way and ignoring their questions. Dave gets out of the limo and helps Jade out, and the reporters swarm them.

Reporter: Mr. Strider, who is this you've brought with you?

Dave: This is Jade, my friend...

Reporter: Why didn't you tell anyone you were bringing a date?

Jade: Date?

Dave: She's not my date, she's a friend, honest!

Reporter: How long have you two been together?

Dave: SHE'S NOT MY DATE! God, where's Terezi when you need her?

Dave shoves his way past the reporters and heads inside. Jake gets out of the limo and heads over to Jade. The limo drives away.

Jake: Egad, what was that all about? He sure was getting flustered.

Jade: I have no idea.

Reporter: Jade, who is this boy with you?

Reporter: Is HE your boyfriend?

Reporter: How did you meet the royal family?

Jade: This is my cousin Jake, gosh you guys are obsessed with relationships, and I met Dirk online a while ago.

Jake: You sure know how to handle these people, huh?

Jade: They ask as many questions as you do.

Jake: Why don't we go inside?

Reporter: Wait, wait! What caused you to be invited to this party?

Jake: We know Terezi!

Reporter: How?

Jake: She picked us up from home a couple weeks ago!

Reporter: Why?

Jake: God, you ask a lot of questions!

Jade: He's the Avatar, idiots! Come on, let's go.

The reporters stand there in awe as Jade grabs Jake by the arm and pulls him inside. The reporters were starting to get on her nerves. Inside were long tables filled with various types of expensive food. At the front of the room sat a very important-looking man, laughing and talking with friends. Nearby stood Terezi in a teal dress, looking pretty bored. Naturally she's still wearing her glasses.

Jake: Found Terezi.

Jade: Can you see Dave or Dirk?

Jake: Nope.

Jade: Okay then.

Jake: Terezi looks bored, I'm gonna go talk to her. You wanna look for the royal boys?

Jade: As long as there are no reporters in here.

Jake: I think they've all been herded outside.

Jade: Cool, we'll meet up later.

Jake: Try not to fall asleep.

Jade: No guarantees.

They part ways. As Jake walks over to Terezi, she's joined by a kid with messy black hair dressed in all gray. He has an odd symbol on his jacket. They talk for a little bit, Terezi obviously glad to have someone to talk to, then Jake joins them.

Jake: Happy Birthday, Terezi!

Terezi: Well look who the cat dragged in!

Jake: Having fun?

Terezi: Not really.

Jake: I don't see why not! This party is a hoot!

Terezi: I'd rather be at sea.

?: You're at sea all day. I don't get why you love being out there so much.

Terezi: Quit being such a poor sport!

?: Who is this fucking idiot anyway?

Terezi: This is Jake, and you should really treat him with more respect.

?: What respect could he possibly deserve? Is he your new boyfriend?

Terezi: He's the Avatar.

?: Fan-fucking-tastic. Don't expect any special treatment.

Jake: I won't. Special treatment feels weird.

?: Of course it does.

Terezi: Jake, this is Karkat. He's the guy we were talking about yesterday.

Karkat: You were talking about me?

Jake: Yeah!

Karkat: Was it good or bad?

Jake: Sort of in-between.

Terezi: Glad to see you two are getting along! So where is everyone else?

Jake: Jade is looking for the Strider guys. You looked a little bored, so I thought I'd talk to you instead.

Karkat: Strider is here? You've got to be kidding me.

Terezi: Yes, Strider is here. Actually, he's training Jake.

Karkat: You don't say.

Dirk's voice comes over a microphone.

Dirk: Attention, attention everyone. Terezi, I really don't mean to interrupt your party.

Terezi: It's no problem! What's up?

Dirk: I just got off the phone with my father. He's... he's decided to resign as Fire Lord.

There are collective gasps throughout the room.

Dirk: He feels his health is becoming a major issue and his age isn't helping. He's determined that he's no longer fit to run the nation.

Jade and Dave join the others, with Dave staring at his brother in awe.

Jade: (Found Dirk.)

Jake: (Me too.)

Dirk: In a couple days, I will become the new Fire Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake: Dave! Bro, say something!

Jade: I think he's broken.

Jake: Should I get some water or something?

Terezi: Oh, move out of the way!

She shoves Jake and Jade out of the way and licks Dave's face.

Jake: Holy crud!

Karkat: Don't worry, this is normal for her.

Dave: Oh, god, Terezi! What the hell?!

Terezi: You weren't responding!

Dave: So you licked me?! Why not get some water or something?!

Jake: For the record, that was my idea.

Dirk stepped down from the podium he had made his announcement at and calmly walked through the horde of people, ignoring each and every one of them. He makes his way over to the group.

Dirk: Are you alright, bro?

Dave: Not really!

Dirk: You know he was going to do this eventually.

Dave: Fire Lords don't resign! They usually stay in power until they die!

Dirk: You know he might soon.

Dave: I don't want to talk about it.

Dirk: Times change, Dave. This is a lot for me to take in too. I have a lot to think about and prepare for.

Jade gets Dave a glass of tea, which he gulps down quickly.

Dirk: Enjoy the rest of the party. Terezi, Happy Birthday. I'd love to stay but I have things to take care of. I hope you can understand.

Terezi: Of course! Congratulations!

Dirk: Thanks.

He leaves, shoving the reporters out of the way as he walks out the door.

Dave: How does he expect me to enjoy the rest of the party with that going through my head?

Jade: Do you need some more tea?

Dave: I'm fine, thanks.

Terezi: Do you want to talk about it?

Dave: ... yeah, sure.

They abscond, leaving Jake and Jade standing there awkwardly with a very angry Karkat.

Jade: ...

Jake: So... how ya doin?

Karkat: I'm absolutely fucking ecstatic.

Jake: Fantastic!

Jade: Jake, he was being sarcastic.

Jake: ... I knew that.

Karkat: Look, obviously we don't want to talk. My ex-girlfriend just walked off with some royal, handsome son-of-a-bitch and I am not in a good mood. How about we walk away before I really get pissed and decide to shove your head into the punch bowl?

Jake: I think that can be arranged.

Karkat walks away, mumbling and cursing under his breath.

Jake: Happy guy.

Jade: Right?

Something in Jade's bag beeps. She pulls out a PDA.

Jake: When did you get that?

Jade: Dave gave it to me a few days ago.

Jake: Why didn't I get one?

Jade: You don't even know how to work a computer.

Jake: That is not true!

She looks at him skeptically.

Jake: Well... it's not _entirely_ true... who is it?

Jade: It's that one spider girl.

Jake: Spider girl?

Jade: Remember? Terezi's _friend_. Water bender. Obsessed with spiders.

Jake: Hot.

Jade: Jake!

Jake: What?

- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG] -

AG: Hey!

AG: Earth 8ender!

AG: What are you doing, making out with your 8oyfriend?

GG: i dont have a boyfriend.

AG: Right, sorry.

AG: What are you doing, making out with Terezi's 8oyfriend?

GG: what do you want, vriska?

AG: Nothing.

GG: you and i both know thats not true

AG: That is correct.

AG: I can't slip anything past you, can I?

AG: You're too smart for me!

GG: quit the flattery already! what do you want?

AG: Are you at Terezi's party?

GG: yes.

AG: I KNEW IT!

GG: huh?

AG: Th8t 8itch!

GG: whats the matter?

AG: N8turally she of 8ll people would thr8w a huge p8rty 8nd not tell me!

GG: but she hates you!

AG: SO?

AG: God, if I had seen this coming I would have 8een in the Fire Nation a few days ago!

AG: I would so 8e crashing that party right now.

GG: wouldnt they just throw you out?

AG: They could try.

AG: And fail.

AG: They got nothing on me.

GG: sure. cool. im gonna go now.

AG: W8!

AG: If your cousin ever needs a water 8ending trainer...

AG: I'm availa8le.

AG: If you know what I mean.

GG: sure.

AG: See ya!

- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG] -

Jake: What'd she say?

Jade: She wanted me to tell you she's available.

Jake: Oh, no way, really?!

Jade: Yep.

Jake: Hot.

Jade: Stop saying that!

Three days later, Jake, Jade, and Dave are dressed in white robes at Dirk's coronation. Their dad is the one doing the ceremony, and it's apparent why he resigned. He's very pale and shaking, and he speaks very quietly. One of his advisors is doing all of the speaking, addressing the huge crowd that turned out to see this. After a long speech, the Fire Lord slowly gets up from his throne and removes his crown. Dirk faces him and kneels, and his father shakily moves over to him and places the crown on his head. Dirk stands and faces the crowd, and they go nuts. A little while later, the group of friends is back in the palace congratulating Dirk.

Jake: So you must feel all high and mighty now, huh Dirk?

Dirk: Not really. It doesn't feel like much has changed.

Jade: I'm sure you just need time for it to sink in!

Dirk: Maybe. All I see it as is more responsibility.

Jade: Just more irons in the fire, right?

Dirk: Right.

His PDA beeps. He groans.

Dirk: Great, who is it now?

- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling timaeusTestified [TT] -

CA: hey fire boy

CA: must think youre hot stuff noww, huh?

CA: some big hotshot leader

CA: makes me sick

TT: Why do you even talk to me?

CA: im wwarning you

TT: About what?

CA: my boss

CA: he is going to fuck your little nation up

CA: you wwont evven see it coming

TT: I didn't realize you had a boss.

CA: i started wworking for him a wwhile ago

CA: there are certain things wwe agree on

CA: like the fact that your pompous little nation needs a wwake up call

TT: Is this supposed to be a threat?

CA: no

CA: like i said, just a wwarning

CA: because there is nothing you can do about it

TT: If I actually took you seriously, I could get you arrested for this conversation.

CA: you could try

TT: I know where you are. I have friends in Republic City who would willingly throw your ass in jail.

CA: please

CA: theyll be taken care of shortly

CA: republic city wwill fall

CA: and your nation wwill follow

TT: Oh for fuck's sake.

CA: wwhat?

TT: You're working for the clown.

CA: that is correct.

TT: Why? He's just a fucking anarchist.

CA: that is not true!

CA: he sees wwhats wwrong wwith the wworld

CA: and hes going to fix it

TT: There's nothing wrong with the world. If anything, it's your little organization that's causing the problems.

CA: shut the fuck up!

TT: He's offering you some position of authority, I assume?

CA: yes

CA: but thats not wwhy im wworking wwith him

TT: For him.

CA: wwith him

TT: Sure, whatever.

CA: you talk high and mighty noww, sure

CA: but just you wwait

CA: youll come crawwling to me, begging for mercy

CA: and i wwill have no pity on you

TT: That's some big talk.

CA: wwith lots of support behind it

CA: just you wwait

- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling timaeusTestified [TT] -

Dirk: Jake, I may have a job for you.

Dave: Who was that?

Dirk: That arrogant water bender from Republic City.

Jake: The spider girl?

Dirk: Nah, the douche.

Dave: Him again?

Dirk: Yeah. He's still spewing all sorts of bullshit about the Fire Nation. Something's wrong, though.

Dave: What?

Dirk: He's working for the clown.

Dave: You've got to be joking.

Jade: Clown?

Dirk: He's a gang leader in Republic City who's threatening to take down all of the nation's governments. He's getting more and more followers and is starting to concern us. That's why I need Jake to help me out.

Jake: What do you need?

Dirk: I need to send you to Republic City, do some investigating.

Dave: Bro, he is nowhere near finished with his fire bending training.

Dirk: That's why you're going to go with him.

Dave: Are you serious?

Dirk: Do I joke around?

Dave: Sometimes.

Dirk: Not about this. Do you think you can do this for me, Jake?

Jake turns to Jade.

Jake: What do you think?

Jade: You're asking me?

Jake: You sorta do all the planning.

Jade: Well... I think Dirk may be right. It wouldn't be a bad idea.

Jake: Alright then! Fire Lord Dirk, I am happy to oblige.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake runs downstairs dragging his suitcase. It hits a step and opens up, dumping all of his clothes and belongings down the stairs. He curses under his breath. He doesn't have time for this. Dave and Jade are sure to be at the docks by now, and if he makes them wait any longer they'll never let him live it down. He starts to pick everything up when Dirk shows up and helps him.

Jake: Whoa, thanks. I thought you would be at some royal meeting or such.

Dirk: I figured I could take a moment to say goodbye. I'm not sure when I'll be seeing you again.

Jake: Well hopefully I can come back when all that gang nonsense is over!

Dirk: I sure hope so. I'll sure miss you until then.

Jake starts to get a bit suspicious.

Jake: Uh... I'll miss you too, I guess. You can feel free to chat with me, though! Dave finally got me my own PDA.

Dirk: I'll be sure to as soon as I have the time.

Jake: Right...

They stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, then Jake snaps back to reality and picks up the rest of his things. He runs down the remainder of the stairs and turns back to Dirk.

Jake: Uh... see ya!

Dirk: Goodbye. Keep in touch, okay?

Jake: Okay...

He runs outside and gets in the car waiting for him. It takes him down to the docks, and as expected Jade and Dave chide him for being late. The boat heads off.

Jake: Sorry guys...

Jade: Jake, this is important! You can't just run around doing whatever you want!

Jake: Oh calm down! I ran into Dirk on my way out.

Jade: Really?

Jake: Yeah. It was pretty awkward.

Dave: ... yeah.

Jake: Is there something I should know?

Dave: Probably not.

Jake opens his mouth to say something, but keeps it to himself. The trip goes smoothly, about the same as you would expect a boat ride to go. The three friends and Bec keep themselves busy by talking, watching the scenery from the deck, or talking to Terezi who is once again their captain. Dave spends a lot of time with Terezi. When they finally arrive, there's a steady rain falling. They pull up to the docks find it deserted.

Jake: Where is everyone? I thought fishermen worked even if it was raining.

Dave: Not sure, but I'm getting an odd feeling.

They disembark. Bec's ears are flattened and he's lowly growling. Jade is scratching his ears trying to calm him down.

Jade: This is not good.

A voice comes from behind Jake.

?: Hi!

Jake screams and turns around, almost blasting fire in the girl's face. She's dressed in a blue jacket, black shirt, a pair of jeans and bright red boots with flames on them. She's got long, kind of messy black hair and had a pair of glasses. There's a blue symbol kind of resembling an M on her shirt, and her jacket has a black picture of a spider on the pocket. She waves at Jake. His jaw drops.

Jake: ... uhh... umm... uhh...

Terezi: Oh god.

?: Terezi.

Terezi: Vriska.

Vriska: Good to see you.

Terezi: Same.

Jade: Nice to finally meet you in person. (Say hi, Jake.)

Jake: Uhh...

Jade: (Jake!)

Jake: Oh! Right, uhh... h-hello!

Vriska laughs. Jake blushes.

Vriska: It's a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Jake.

Jake: S-Same!

Dave leans over to Jade.

Dave: (Why is your cousin drooling over the spider chick?)

Jade: (He has this obsession with both blue girls and spider girls, so Vriska is pretty much the girl of his dreams.)

Dave: (He is quite the case.)

Jade: (Tell me about it.)

Dave: (Do you have any weird interests like that?)

Jade: (Thankfully, no. Wait... why do you ask?)

Dave: (No reason!)

Jade: (...)

Vriska: I heard you would all be here. Why don't I show you around town?

Terezi: I'll pass. I've got to head back anyways. All of you, keep in touch okay? I'll be sure to answer as much as possible.

Jade: We'll miss you, for sure!

Jake: Thanks for everything!

Terezi: Forget about it! It's my job.

She and Dave hug, and she heads back onto the boat. She waves one last time and pulls the boat out of the harbor.

Vriska: So how about that tour?

Dave: Can you take us to Councilwoman Kanaya?

Jake: Who?

Dave: An air bender Dirk told me to find as soon as we got here. I think we'll be staying with her.

Vriska: Hell yeah I can take you to her! I know this town like the back of my hand!

The group leaves the harbor and starts walking down the middle of an abandoned road. Bec is still on his guard.

Jade: Where is everyone?

Vriska: There's this major meeting going on today between the council members. Most everyone is at home waiting to hear from them.

Dave: Did something happen?

Vriska: You're perceptive, aren't you? The Juggalos just made this huge scene at last night's pro-bending match. Burst in through the ceiling during round three and made this huge threat on the council. They're starting to become a real problem.

Dave: No dip.

They turn down a couple more deserted roads, then finally see a young girl, no older than 14, standing under an awning. She's wearing a black t-shirt with an olive symbol on the front, gray sweatpants and a floor-length green jacket. She's carrying a blue helmet. Her hair is soaked from the rain but she's smiling, talking on the phone and occasionally giggling. She looks up and waves at the group.

Jade: Who's that?

Vriska: My friend's cousin. She's alright. A little too optimistic if you ask me.

Jake: Well let's not just ignore her! I'm gonna go say hi.

Vriska: Ugh, fine.

The girl smiles as she sees them come over. They start to make out some of what she's saying.

?: Yeah, it's Vriska! ... Yes, THAT Vriska. How many Vriska's do you know? ... Oh don't be like that! ... No, she doesn't hate you. ... No, I will not ask. ... Look, I gotta go. ... I'll be home in a few minutes, okay? ... Yes. ... Yes. ... Yes. ... Shut the hell up! They're right here! ... Oops, sorry. ... No, I will not swear again. ... Yes, I promise. ... Okay! ... Okay! Bye!

She hangs up the phone and smiles at everyone.

Vriska: Was that Equius?

?: Yeah. He can be really bothersome sometimes, but I love him anyways! How have you been? Where have you been? Who are all these people? What's going o-

Vriska: Whoa, slow down there! Jake, Jade, Dave, dog, meet Nepeta. Nepeta, meet Jake, Jade, Dave, and dog.

Jade: Bec.

Vriska: Jade's dog Bec.

Nepeta: Aww, he's cute! Is he pure dog?

Jade: Well, technically, yes.

Nepeta: How weird! I haven't seen one before! Think there are pure cats too?

Jade: Maybe. See, Bec is a spirit.

Nepeta: That is so cool!

Vriska: Has anyone heard anything from the council yet?

Nepeta: No, that's what I was asking Equius.

Jake: A girl like you shouldn't be out here all by herself!

Nepeta: I can earth bend, silly!

Jake: Cool, so can I!

Dave: Duh.

Nepeta: So where are you all going?

Vriska: I'm taking them to the town hall to wait for the council to get out. They're here to see Councilwoman Kanaya.

Nepeta: Well that sure sounds like fun! Would you mind letting me know when they get out?

Jade: No problem! Here, give me your number.

They all exchange numbers.

Nepeta: Thanks guys! I've gotta get home before Equius gets too worried. Hopefully we'll run into each other again soon!

They exchange goodbyes as Nepeta puts on her helmet and runs off. The group finishes their trip to town hall and wait on the steps. Vriska keeps the rain from falling on them, and Bec shakes the water off. In the distance, a bell chimes signaling 7 o'clock. Jade falls asleep.

Jake: God dammit!

Vriska: Is she okay?

Jake & Dave: Yeah.

Vriska: Okay then.

Jake takes off his rain jacket and folds it into a square, then places it under her head. Dave takes off his too, and lays it on her like a blanket.

Vriska: You two are quite the gentlemen.

Jake: Well yeah, Jade taught me my manners.

Vriska: So is she your girlfriend or something?

Jake: God no! She's my cousin!

Both Jake and Dave are blushing.

Vriska: Sorry, I didn't know. You don't look like you're related.

Jake: Well, not _technically_... but I've grown up with her. It feels that way.

Vriska: Oh, that makes sense. So you don't have a girlfriend?

Jake: Heh... well, n-no...

Dave: Bro, you dropped your manliness. Better pick it up before the rain washes it away.

Jake: Shut the fuck up!

Vriska laughs. Just then the doors open and a guy around 18 walks out. He's wearing a black police uniform with an orange symbol in the middle. His helmet is dangling from his belt, and he's got a black mohawk that's matted down from the rain. He sees Vriska and frowns. She smirks.

?: Get arrested again?

Vriska: Not this time! I'm here on official business.

?: Like what, selling drugs?

Vriska: You always make the worst assumptions!

?: You give me reason to!

Vriska: So?

?: You should probably just... go home.

Vriska: Tavros, you're only a couple years older than me. Quit talking down to me like you're 40.

Tavros: I... would think, with me being a policeman and all, that I deserve some respect.

Vriska: What have you possibly done to make me respect you?

Tavros: Arrested you twice.

Vriska: And?

Tavros looks at Jade.

Tavros: Is she okay?

Jake & Dave: She's fine.

Tavros: Okay then. Who are they, your partners in crime?

Vriska: Ooo, you shouldn't talk to them like that.

Tavros: Why not? They're just your street rat friends.

Dave: We're her what now?

Jake: Bro, calm down.

Jake stands up and holds out his hand.

Jake: My name's Jake, Jake English. The sleeping girl is my cousin Jade Harley, and my friend here is Dave Strider.

Tavros' eyes widen.

Tavros: Dave... Strider?

Dave: Yes.

Tavros: I'm terribly sorry sir, I didn't realize who you were.

Vriska scoffs at him.

Dave: Clearly you didn't realize who Jake was either.

Tavros: Why? Who is he?

Vriska: The Avatar, dumbass.

Tavros looks ready to pass out.

Tavros: It's... it's a pleasure to meet you both! Is Vriska bothering you? I can get her to leave.

Vriska: Hey!

Dave: No way, dude, she's cool.

Jake: Very cool...

Tavros: You haven't known her very long, have you?

Jake: No...

Tavros: Ah. Why are you two here?

Dave: We're waiting for Councilwoman Kanaya.

Tavros: It's going to be a long wait. From the looks of it, this meeting may go all night!

Jake: Aww, what? That sucks!

Vriska: You guys could stay at my place.

Tavros: Oh no, that is not happening. Tell you what, all three of you can stay at my house tonight. You can even bring the dog.

Bec looks up and glares at him.

Dave: That would be great!

Jake: All _three_ of us?

Tavros: Vriska is not coming.

Jake: Why not?!

Vriska: Jake, it's cool. I don't want to. Tell you what, I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow.

Jake: That would be awesome!

Vriska: Cool. See ya!

She kissed Jake on the cheek and leaves. Jake starts to faint, but Dave catches him and slaps him a few times. He then proceeds to pick up Jade, and the group follows Tavros back to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside there are birds chirping. Sunlight shines through the crack in the curtain and onto the floor. Jake groans and chucks his pillow at the window, waking Dave up. He hits Jake with his pillow. Jake sits up, his hair a complete mess. The clock says 8:32, meaning the alarm went off. Tavros must have turned it off before it woke them up. He wasn't in bed. Jake rubs his eyes. Tavros only had one guest room, and the guys agreed Jade should get it. Tavros insisted the boys share his bed, but they outright refused and said the floor would be just fine. They wouldn't let him argue any further, and went to sleep. Jake stood up and yawned. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of green boxers. Dirk was too tired to change and fell asleep in what he was wearing, even though it was soaked.

Jake: Dude, get up.

He kicks Dave in the side.

Dave: No way.

Jake: Come on!

Dave: No!

He pulls his blanket over his head. Jake considers splashing water on him, but that would require work. He goes to take a shower. After putting on a clean outfit he makes his way downstairs to find Jade sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

Jake: Morning, sleepyhead!

Jade: I should say the same thing! I've been up for two hours now.

Jake: Where's Tavros?

Jade: He had to go to work. Said you guys could help yourself to anything for breakfast.

He heads over to the fridge and examines it's contents.

Jake: That was sure nice of him. Luckily I'm not very hungry. You already eat?

Jade: Yep.

Jake: Awesome. Dave come down yet?

Jade: Nope.

Jake: Of course.

He takes out a small carton of orange juice and chugs it. He grabs a couple granola bars and sits next to Jade.

Jake: Hear anything about the meeting?

Jade: Yeah, it ended at like 2:00 this morning. They put the leader of that clown gang on the wanted list.

Jake: Good.

Jade: Yeah. Also, anyone suspected of being in the gang is subject to questioning.

Jake: Is that it?

Jade: Yeah.

Jake: It took them that long just to do that?

Jade: The council is made up of five very different people, Jake. They argue a lot.

Jake: Clearly. Should we go see Kanaya?

Jade: I was planning on it.

Jake: Great. I'll wake up Dave.

After dragging Dave out of his blanket and forcing him to get in the shower, Jake cleans up the room and packs both of their things back in their bags. He brings everything downstairs to find that Jade had already cleaned up the kitchen. Dave comes down in a white t-shirt and black pants.

Jade: You look casual today.

Dave: I don't feel like dressing up.

Jade: That's fine, there's nothing to dress up for.

Jake empties his pocket and places what he assumes the price of their breakfast was on the counter. That was all he had on him, but hey, Dave was rich.

Jade: Hehe, I was about to do the same thing.

Jake smiles. They all make their way outside and head back toward town hall. They can hear the crowd before they get there. A policeman is addressing a huge crowd of concerned citizens in the plaza. Jade sends Bec away before he gets too riled up. Bec always comes back, at the right times. Jake sometimes wonders if he ever really leaves, or if he just follows them around unseen. He's given up trying to figure out that dog.

Dave: Something important must be going down.

Jade: Maybe he's just announcing the results of the meeting from last night.

Dave: Wait, is that...?

Tavros was the one giving the speech.

Jake: Oh awesome!

Tavros sees them in the crowd and waves them up. Dave starts to head up but Jake hesitates. Jade shoves him and he joins Dave on the steps.

Tavros: I know all of you are very concerned, and you have the right to be. Luckily for us, we have help! Yesterday Prince Dave and Avatar Jake arrived to help us with this very problem!

He invites the boys to talk into the microphone. Jake fumbles for words, but Dave is used to this. He steps up to the podium.

Dave: My brother sent us here to investigate the problem of this gang, and the situation is worse than we thought. We're here to help you any way we can.

The crowd cheers, and Jake spots Vriska clapping. He smiles.

?: Sorry to cut this celebration short...

The voice cuts through the crowd and everyone quiets down.

?: But I'm afraid we're going to have a problem.

It's coming from a boy in a black shirt and black and blue striped pants. His shirt has a purple wavy symbol on it. He's wearing a black and blue striped scarf and has a purple streak in his hair. His eyes are hidden by large dark sunglasses. He's smirking.

Dave: Eridan.

Eridan: You don't seem happy to see me, _sir_.

He speaks with a funny accent.

Dave: What do you want?

Eridan: This little party needs to be crashed.

Various people in hoods throughout the crowd throw down smoke bombs, causing the crowd to panic and run. Dave and Jake get back to back and get ready to fight, but soon smoke fills the air and they're blinded, and can barely breath without coughing.

Jake: Where's Jade?

Dave: Do I look like I know?

Dave coughs and Jake's eyes water. He runs in the general direction he remembered Jade being but gets knocked over by terrified citizens trying to get out of the smoke. He sits there for a few minutes trying to gather his bearings. From somewhere in the middle of the plaza, a huge gust of wind blows outward and clears the area. Jake looks around in a frenzy, seeing a tall woman dressed in white robes who must have been responsible for that.

He sees a group of armored cars loading someone into the back, barely making her out as his cousin. He stands and starts to run toward them. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the woman in white robes knock two of the hooded goons out of the way and is running toward the podium. He can see them throw some sort of bomb at her to slow her down, then they pick someone up off the ground. Dave. They chuck him in the back the truck and drive off.

Jake: Shit shit shit shit shit!

He looks around frantically. He needs something fast enough to catch up to them. He catches sight of a police motorcycle.

Jake: Driving can't be too hard, right?...

He runs over and jumps onto the bike. Lucky for him the keys are in the ignition. He spots Tavros kneeling over the lady in white robes, who was knocked out by the bombs. They lock eyes.

Jake: I need to borrow this!

Tavros: Wait, do you even know how to-

Jake turns the key and the engine hums to life. He smiles. He finds the gas pedal and slams it down, sending the bike screaming down the road. He immediately starts to chase after the truck. The goons run every red light, almost crashing three times, and he chases them every step of the way. One of the men in the truck climbs out the passenger door and steadies himself on the top of the car. He starts sending bolts of fire toward Jake, causing him to almost swerve off the road.

Jake: Watch it!

He lets go of the handlebars to shoot some fire back, but almost loses control of the bike in the process. He decides not to fight back at the risk of crashing, but refused to give up. Suddenly the man is knocked off the roof of the car by a gust of wind. Jake looks up to find a girl in an air bender outfit chasing after the truck with her glider. He laughs a little.

He pulls up to the side of the truck with the intent to jump on it, but the driver rolls down his window and shoots a bolt of flame at his head. He barely ducks in time. Another goon climbs out the passenger window and stands on the window frame, gripping the top of the roof hard. The girl tries to knock him off but fails. He shoots a bolt of lightning directly at her and it barely misses, but puts a hole in her glider. She starts to fall.

Jake: Fuck!

Without think he turns down a side road to catch her, and puts her behind him on the bike without stopping.

Jake: Hiya!

?: What the hell?!

Jake: Hold on tight!

She grabs him around his stomach and holds on tight, while still freaking out. He takes another turn and gets back onto the road the truck was on, and can see it maybe a mile ahead.

Jake: I sure hope we can catch up!

?: This is so reckless! Do you even know how to drive?

Jake: No!

?: WHAT?!

Jake: Oh come on, this is an emergency!

He guns it and starts to severely close the gap between them. The back door of the truck opens and he can see his friends tied up. Jade has a gash on her head and is clearly knocked out, but Dave is struggling to get free. A goon pours a bucket of water on the road and freezes it, and both Jake and the girl start to panic. Jake swerves back and forth and loses control of the motorcycle completely. They go flying off the road and hit a ditch, throwing both of them flying. Jake hits the ground and loses consciousness. The truck pulls over and screeches to a stop. The driver and the water bender get out and make their way over to the kids. The girl sits up wearily and shakes her head.

Goon: Don't fight back, girly, or this is going to get a lot more complicated.

One of them takes out a rope. The girl starts to freak out. She looks over to Jake but he's not waking up anytime soon. Just as the guy with the rope is about to reach her, Bec jumps in front of her and starts to bark loudly. The combination of the surprise and the noise sends both the goons back to their car screaming like girls, but they drive away before Bec can stop them. He turns to the girl and growls. She looks ready to pee her pants. He stares her down for a moment, then walks up to her and licks her. She laughs nervously and scratches him behind the ears.

That evening she flops down on the couch. With her glider broken, she was forced to walk back to the docks. The dog carried the boy on his back with her the whole way. Luckily for them the ferry to Air Temple Island was still running. She took him to her room and cleaned a couple cuts on his arm and head and wrapped them in bandages, then left him on her bed. The dog fell asleep outside. She sat there thinking for a while, but to no avail. She was still confused as fuck. She grabbed her laptop from the kitchen counter.

- gutsyGumshoe [GG] began bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] -

GG: Roxy!

GG: Please pick up!

GG: I'm freaking out here!

TG: oh god

TG: you fnally did someting wrong, didnt you?

TG: *finaly

GG: No!

GG: At least, I don't think so...

GG: I'm so confused!

TG: okay darlign

TG: whats going on

GG: There is currently a boy passed out on my bed.

TG: oh my

TG: you did it, dindt you?

TG: finalyl!

TG: so pproud of you

TG: *ddnt

TG: *you

GG: NO!

GG: No no no!

GG: It's nothing like that, I swear!

TG: suuuuuure

GG: Shut up!

GG: This is serious!

GG: Serious enough that I messaged you with the full knowledge that you would be drunk at this hour!

TG: corection

TG: drinking

TG: grammar jane

GG: Please just take this seriously!

GG: I am strongly considering talking to someone else!

TG: nooooo!

TG: im the one to help you with all you porblems!

TG: especialy

TG: boy problems :3

TG: *especally

GG: ...

TG: sorry

TG: why is this boy passed out in your room

GG: We were in a motorcycle crash.

TG: you rode a motrcycle?!

TG: so proud of you rigt now

TG: *prod

GG: Again!

GG: This is not what you think!

TG: nah i tots get it

TG: you met some guy ard rode a motorcycl with him

TG: see?

TG: understanding cenrtal over here

TG: *central

GG: Just listen!

GG: I was out patrolling the city and I saw this commotion in front of town hall.

GG: Some guys were kidnapping people! I couldn't just let it happen. So I followed them with the complete intent to see where they were going and report it to the police.

TG: janey

TG: dont lie to me now

TG: you waned to stop them

GG: ...

GG: Okay yes.

GG: Yes I did.

TG: k so you went to stop some baddies

TG: go on

GG: So I'm following them, but then this kid on a policeman's motorcycle (That I'm positive he stole!) shows up and starts chasing them like a maniac!

GG: He's swerving all over the road, and I was starting to think he was as drunk as you get sometimes.

TG: hey

TG: i do not driv when i drink

TG: *dirve

GG: That's because there are no cars in the North Pole.

TG: your geting off topic

GG: Right! So one of the guys in the car shoots lightning at me and cuts a hole through my glider!

TG: oh nooo

GG: I fell, but that kid caught me!

GG: Hence me riding the motorcycle!

GG: But he wasn't drunk.

GG: He simply did not know how to drive.

GG: At all.

TG: oh god

GG: Then we crashed and this demon dog, which I presume is his, jumped out and saved us from getting kidnapped!

GG: Then I walked home. It took 5 hours.

TG: daaaaamn girl

TG: long day

GG: I'm so tired.

TG: you sohuld get some sleep

TG: *shuld

GG: No!

GG: I need help!

GG: What the hell do I do with him?!

TG: idk

GG: Roxy!

TG: maybee

TG: you shoud

TG: call your cousin

TG: *cousn

GG: Maybe...

GG: It figures all of this happens while I'm home alone.

TG: youve got some bad luck

GG: I really do.

TG: wait

TG: you were in the crash too rihgt?

GG: Yes.

TG: did you get hurt?!

GG: Oh.

GG: Umm.

GG: A little.

GG: I didn't even notice until now.

TG: hwo did you not notce?

TG: *notice

GG: I've just been trying to piece this together.

TG: wel what hurts?

GG: Well...

GG: One sec.

GG: I have a gash on my leg.

TG: janey!

GG: It's not bad.

TG: yus it is!

GG: I should probably go clean it up though...

GG: I think it's been bleeding the whole time.

GG: I should probably clean off the couch before someone comes back and freaks out.

TG: i wishi was there!

TG: id heal you up so fasst

TG: and youd be all leik

TG: thanks roxy! ur the best!

TG: and id be all like yeah i am

GG: Hoo hoo. :B

GG: You are the best.

GG: Whether or not you're here to heal my leg.

TG: yussss

TG: i am

TG: 4eva

GG: You actually put up with me long enough for me to share this story.

TG: i care for youre welll being

TG: *well

GG: Thanks.

GG: I think I'm going to go to sleep.

TG: updare me tomorows!

GG: Will do!

GG: Good night!

- gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] -

Jane feels like she was going to do something, but it's slipped her mind. She's too tired anyway. She grabs a blanket and falls asleep on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane wakes up in the morning extremely lightheaded. Everything is blurry, even with her glasses on. She takes them off and sits up, rubbing her eyes. She hears someone gasp. Looking up, the boy from the day before is standing in the doorway staring wide-eyed. He looks bruised and scratched up, and is still wearing the bandages she put on him. She follows his gaze. There's blood all over the couch and floor.

Jane: Oh, shit...

She suddenly remembers what she was going to do last night. Her leg is throbbing with pain. She starts to stand up but he rushes over and gently sits her back down.

Jake: Nonononononono! Don't move a muscle! I'll be right back!

He runs off. She looks around dazed and tries to remember what she did last night, but she can't think clearly. She must've lost a lot of blood. He comes back with a bucket full of water, a bunch of towels and some cloth.

Jake: This is going to sting, but it will help, I promise. Okay?

She nods. He wets one of the towels and starts to clean up her wound. Once he gets all the blood and dirt off, he wraps her leg in the cloth and starts to clean up the couch with the remaining towels.

Jake: I am so sorry! I... I had no idea! I feel terrible about this!

Jane: It's okay, really...

Jake: No, it's not! I really didn't mean to drag you into this!

Jane: Hey, shut up!

Jake: ...

Jane: If it weren't for you, I would be a pancake on the road right now.

Jake: But...

Jane: No, don't argue.

Jake: ... okay. Whatever you say.

They sit there for a moment awkwardly. Jake finishes cleaning the couch and floor and goes to clean the towels. He comes back and sits on the couch next to Jane.

Jane: I never caught your name.

Jake: Jake English.

Jane: Nice to meet you, Jake. My name is Jane Crocker.

They shake hands.

Jake: Pleasure to meet you. Thank you for helping me yesterday.

Jane: Thank _you_ for helping _me_ yesterday.

Jake: About that... what happened after I conked out?

Jane: Well, this dog rushed up and chased off those hooded folk before they could do anything.

Jake: Bec! God, sometimes I really love that dog!

Jane: So he is your dog!

Jake: Well, no. He's my cousin's. She's... oh god... she was kidnapped... I completely forgot! OHGODOHGODOHGOD!

He gets up and starts to pace back and forth, having some sort of mental breakdown and mumbling to himself. Jane just sits there and stares at him, confused.

Jane: Are... you okay?

Jake: Oh, I'm fine, just my best bro and my cousin got kidnapped by a bunch of lunatics and I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!

Jane: Were they the ones in the truck?

Jake: Yes...

Jane: I'm sorry...

Jake: Why? It isn't your fault. If anything it's mine.

He sits at a table and slams his head down. Jane sighs.

Jane: Your dog is outside.

Jake: ...

Jane: Um, I mean... your cousin's dog is... he's been waiting for you. You should go see him.

Jake: ... yeah. Good idea. Wanna come with me?

Jane: Sure.

Jane tries to stand up but shrieks in pain and falls over. Jake helps her up and she puts her arm around him. They head outside and Bec runs over.

Jake: Hey boy!

He scratches Bec behind the ears and he wags his tail.

Jake: Think you could do me a favor?

Bec nods as though he already knows what Jake is going to say, then Jake picks up Jane and puts her on the dog's back.

Jane: Whoa!

Jake: Good dog! Bec will take you around, okay?

Jane: Are you sure?

Jake: Positive! He's the best guide ever!

Jane: Well... thanks!

Jake: Thank him, not me.

Jane: Oh, I almost forgot! I need to talk to my friend and let her know I'm okay!

Jake: What do you need?

Jane: My laptop, I-

Before she says anything Jake runs inside and grabs it for her. She smiles at him and notices her friend has been bothering her for a while now.

- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] -

TG: jane!

TG: janeyyy!

TG: god are you still sleeping?

GG: I woke up a few minutes ago.

GG: What's up?

TG: i need an update!

TG: you promised!

GG: Oh yeah.

GG: I did, didn't I?

TG: so whos youre mystery fellow?

GG: *your

TG: oh shushers!

TG: did he wake up?

GG: Yes!

GG: And he's been very helpful!

TG: helpful?

GG: Yes!

TG: how?

GG: He cleaned up the mess I made. He feels really bad.

TG: god, what mess janey?

TG: quit being so mysterious!

GG: You seem a bit grumpy.

GG: Hung over, maybe?

TG: shut the fuck up

GG: You really shouldn't drink.

TG: dont tell me what to do

TG: so really, fill me in!

GG: He woke up a little before me.

GG: It turns out I forgot to bandage my leg last night, and he had the pleasure of seeing my blood all over the couch and floor.

TG: JANEY!

TG: i am getting over there right now

GG: No!

GG: Not you too!

GG: I don't need people taking care of me!

GG: Jake's already been running around doing literally everything for me!

GG: Between mental breakdowns, that is.

TG: jake?

GG: The boy from yesterday.

GG: His name is Jake English.

TG: ... english?

GG: Yeah.

GG: Why?

TG: jane

TG: i dont want to jump to conclusions here

TG: but do you know exactly who he is?

GG: Not really.

GG: Oh look, there he goes.

GG: He's insisting on getting me a glass of tea.

GG: He's very sweet.

TG: janey

TG: i think

TG: you may be the luckiest chick on earth

GG: Why is that?

TG: dont freak out

GG: ...

TG: i think the avatar is getting you tea

GG: ...

GG: Are you serious?

TG: almost 100% positive

TG: go get the paper

TG: that might help you out

TG: or just ask him

TG: idk

GG: I think you may be jumping to conclusions.

TG: maybee

TG: check anyways

- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] -

Jane sighs. Roxy can be a handful sometimes. While still riding Bec, she heads down to the dock to get the day's paper. On the way she can see her sky bison Arnold sleeping like he usually does. She would love to get him out more, but she's hardly ever allowed to leave. Usually if she does she just takes her glider and gets caught up in crazy kidnapping escapades.

Actually, that hardly ever happens. She just usually doesn't leave. Her cousin does. He goes everywhere he can. She carefully gets off Bec and grabs the paper. The headline reads "Prince and Avatar MIA" and is accompanied by a photo of the motorcycle crash surrounded by police tape. She suddenly realizes Kanaya hasn't been home yet. She has Bec bring her back to her laptop.

- gutsyGumshoe [GG] began bothering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

GG: Kanaya!

GG: Where have you been?

GA: Oh Hi Jane

GA: Sorry

GA: I've Been At The Police Station Sorting Everything Out

GA: Have You Heard?

GG: Yeah, sure. Let's go with that.

GA: I Know You Don't Like To Be Alone

GA: Maybe You Could Take Arnold Out

GG: I'm not alone.

GA: What

GG: I have some company.

GG: He's very nice.

GA: Oh

GA: Okay Then

GA: I Trust You

GG: I know.

GG: I just got a look at the paper. The Prince and the Avatar are missing then?

GA: Yes

GA: I Feel Awful

GG: It wasn't your fault!

GA: I Was Right There

GA: But They Got Away

GG: Yeah, I saw that...

GA: What?

GG: Nothing!

GG: One quick question...

GG: What's the Avatar's name?

GA: Jake English

GA: Why

GG: ...

GG: Well fuck.

GA: Jane

GA: Don't Swear

GG: Sorry.

GG: When can I expect you home?

GA: I'm Not Sure To Be Honest

GG: You may want to come home.

GG: Like now.

GA: Why?

GG: Well this fellow I have here is quite interesting.

GG: I met him a little while ago.

GG: I've heard rumors he's this crazy good bender.

GA: Why Would I Need To Come Home For That

GA: Is He Hurt

GA: Are You Hurt

GG: Yes and yes.

GG: Not important.

GA: What

GG: This fellow just survived this motorcycle crash. Funny thing, his name also happens to be Jake.

GA: ...

GA: Oh God

GA: Jane

GA: Are You Serious

GG: Yeah, I felt the same way.

GA: I'll Be Home Soon

GA: Five Minutes

GA: Tops

GG: Alright then!

GG: Goodbye!

- gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased bothering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

Meanwhile Jake was inside. The teapot was on the stove and he was waiting for the water to boil. He could've boiled it himself, but he wanted to think. He needs to decide on his next plan of action. He's never had to plan things like this by himself. He's always had Jade to help. If only he knew where they were. He considers who he can ask for advice. He scrolls through his PDA. Tavros is going to be busy. He hardly knows Nepeta. Dirk and Terezi are probably freaking out over Dave's disappearance. He tries Vriska, but she doesn't pick up. That leaves only one option... he groans.

- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

GT: Karkat.

GT: I need to talk to someone.

GT: Please pick up.

CG: WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME?

GT: Whoa.

GT: Didnt know you talked in all caps.

CG: YEAH, WELL, IT'S A THING I DO. DEAL WITH IT.

CG: IS THERE A REASON YOU DECIDED TO TALK TO ME, FUCKWAD?

GT: Youre my only option right now.

CG: WAIT

CG: DIDN'T YOU GET KIDNAPPED?

GT: What? No.

GT: Im fine.

CG: OH

CG: HUH

CG: WELL DIRK IS FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT

GT: I thought he might...

GT: Are you with him right now?

CG: NO, TEREZI AND I JUST VISITED HIM. HE'S A MESS.

GT: Oh.

GT: Hows terezi?

CG: NOT SO GOOD.

GT: Well fuck.

GT: Anyways

GT: I really need some advice.

CG: WELL IT JUST SO HAPPENS I DO TOO.

GT: Then maybe we can exchange.

CG: SURE, WHY THE FUCK NOT. SHOOT.

GT: Well, im mainly just confused.

GT: I know i need to help my friends but i dont know where to look or what to do.

GT: Do you have any ideas?

CG: GOD YOU'RE FUCKING STUPID.

CG: YOU'RE THE AVATAR, RIGHT?

CG: YOU HAVE PAST LIVES TO HELP YOU WITH THIS SHIT.

GT: I...

GT: How do i talk to them?

CG: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?

GT: ...

CG: GOD, LOOK.

CG: I HAVE A LITTLE TIP FOR YOU.

CG: BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE.

CG: I MEAN IT.

GT: Sure! Anything!

CG: I USED TO KNOW THE LEADER OF THE JUGGALO GANG.

CG: WE WERE FRIENDS FOR A WHILE.

CG: HE'S AN AIRBENDER.

GT: Whoa.

CG: YEAH.

CG: HE USED TO BE REALLY CALM. A REAL GO-WITH-THE-FLOW KIND OF GUY.

CG: THEN HE WENT FUCKING CRAZY.

GT: Why?

CG: I HAVE NO IDEA.

CG: HE MOVED TO THE NORTH POLE AND I NEVER SAW HIM AGAIN.

CG: I CAN'T GUARENTEE THIS, BUT I THINK HIS BASE OF OPERATIONS IS THERE.

GT: At the north pole?

CG: THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID, IDIOT.

GT: Well...

GT: Thank you!

GT: That's a start!

GT: Right, you needed help too. Go ahead.

CG: RIGHT, WELL...

CG: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE THE BEST PERSON TO ASK, SINCE DAVE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND AND ALL.

GT: I wont be biased, i swear.

CG: OKAY, WELL

CG: I WANT TEREZI BACK.

CG: BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

CG: I'M FAIRLY CERTAIN SHE HATES MY GUTS.

GT: I dont think so.

CG: WHAT

CG: WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO

GT: Well, i dunno.

GT: I dont understand girls.

GT: Although it just so happens i have a girl here i can ask.

GT: One second.

GT: She says just to tell her how you feel.

GT: If she rejects you, at least she'll respect your honesty.

CG: AND THAT WOULD WORK?

GT: Sure, why not?

CG: WELL...

GT: Dont be a wuss, Karkat.

CG: I WON'T!

CG: I'LL JUST DO THAT THEN.

GT: Cool.

GT: Thanks for the help.

CG: SAME.

GT: See ya.

- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -


	9. Chapter 9

Dave breaths another puff of fire into his hands. It was absolutely frigid. He chose the wrong day to wear a t-shirt. He unwraps the old bandage on Jade's head and looks at the wound. It's not getting much better. He curses under his breath and grabs the dish of water. He only drinks half of the water they give him, and uses the other half to clean up the gash on Jade's head. The least they could do is give her some medical attention instead of leaving him to help her alone. She hasn't woken up at all since they've been here.

He rips another strip of cloth off from his pants. They look like shorts now. He wraps the cloth back around her head and pours her water into her mouth. He makes a small flame in his hand and tries to keep her warm. The room they're in is metallic and very damp. He's positive they're on a boat, but he was blindfolded before they took him out of the truck. He's not sure how long it's been but he's starting to lose his cool. The way the temperature's been dropping he figures it's either night or they're going north. Maybe both. Jade groans.

Jade: Oh god...

Dave: Jade?

Jade: God, my head...

She half-opens her eyes and looks up at Dave. She looks worried, and he can understand. He's positive he does not look pretty right now.

Dave: Are you okay?

Jade: What... what happened... ?

Dave: Just relax...

Jade: What...

She sits up and looks around, and her eyes widen.

Dave: Just lay back down...

Jade: Where are we... ?

He gently pushes her back down. She groans again.

Jade: Why does my head hurt?

Dave: You sure do ask a lot of questions.

Jade: What... where's Jake?

Dave: ...

Jade: Dave...

Dave: I don't know.

Jade: Please, tell me...

Dave: You need to sleep.

Jade: I can't now, I'm too worried. What happened to Jake?

Dave: He's not here.

Jade: Oh... good... but where-

Dave: His motorcycle crashed. Last I saw, he was out cold, like you. But not as bad.

Jade: But what-

Dave: Shhhhhhhhshhhhhshhhhshhhh...

Jade: I-

Dave: Jade.

Jade: What?

Dave: Shush.

Jade: But-

Dave: Just shush.

She shushes. They sit there in silence for a few minutes.

Jade: It's cold.

Dave: I know. Want me to warm you up?

Jade: Would you?

He lights a flame in his palm and holds it up to Jade. She sits up and warms her hands by it. She looks at Dave's pants.

Jade: What did you do to your pants?

Dave: Tore them up to keep you from bleeding.

She reaches a hand up and feels the bandage, and winces when she feels her wound.

Jade: You didn't have to do that.

Dave: Yes, I did. You probably would have died otherwise.

They sit there in silence a little longer.

Jade: Thanks.

Dave: You're welcome.

She leans on his shoulder and falls asleep. He doesn't move.

Back on Air Temple Island, Kanaya lands her sky bison and runs inside.

Kanaya: Jane?

Jane: In the kitchen!

She runs to the kitchen to see Jane baking as usual, with Jake trying to measure out flour.

Jake: How much did we need again?

Jane: 2 cups.

He tries to level off the measuring cup but ends up spilling it all over his shirt.

Jake: Darn it!

Jane laughs and turns to Kanaya. Jake sees her and recognizes her as the one in white robes from before.

Jane: Hi!

Kanaya: Hi... so is this... ?

Jane: Jake, this is Councilwoman Kanaya. Kanaya, this is Avatar Jake.

Jake: Nice to meet you!

He rubs the flour off his hand and shakes Kanaya's.

Kanaya: I thought you had been kidnapped with your friends!

Jake: Apparently you aren't the only one who thinks that.

Kanaya: Well yes, it's all over the news.

Jake: Jane sorta saved my butt back there...

Jane: I did nothing of the sort. It was Bec.

Kanaya: Bec?

Jake: You still helped me fight those guys off! Besides, I would probably have bled out if you weren't there.

Jane: I think it's fair to say we're even.

Jake: Alright, cool.

Kanaya: Jane, you were there?!

Jane: Yeah. Jake, get me a couple eggs, would you?

Jake: Sure.

He heads over to the fridge and pulls out a couple eggs, and Jane cracks them and mixes them into the bowl.

Kanaya: So Prince Dave is missing and you two decided to bake cookies, is that right?

Jane: Actually we're making pancakes. We haven't had breakfast yet.

Kanaya: It's almost noon!

Jane: So?

Kanaya: How long ago did you wake up?

Jane: What do you think, Jake? 20 minutes?

Jake: Somewhere around that, yeah.

Kanaya: And what happened to your leg?!

Jane: I think we better just explain from the beginning.

Jake goes over the whole story with Kanaya as Jane makes them all a few pancakes. After they've eaten Kanaya gets up to go.

Jane: You're leaving already?

Kanaya: All of this needs to be reported to the police! This is a very interesting situation.

Jake: Then what do we do? I don't want to sit around here all day with my friends in trouble!

Kanaya: I'll be back soon. We'll discuss a plan of action then. Until then, Jane, I think your cousin should be home soon.

Jane: Oh! I almost forgot!

Kanaya: Be sure to message me if something urgent comes up.

She leaves, and Jake starts to clean up their breakfast dishes.

Jake: Who's your cousin?

Jane: His name is John. He likes to travel a lot.

Jake: Where's he coming back from?

Jane: He was looking around the Western Air Temple for a while. I think he was trying to find out something new about Avatar Aang.

Jake: You don't say?

Jane: Yeah, he likes that kind of stuff.

Jake: And you don't?

Jane: I'm indifferent.

Jake: Hmm.

He smiles.

Jane: He'll be real excited to meet you though.

Jake: Sure sounds like it.

Jane: You know, you remind me of him. You two are a lot alike.

Jake: Don't make any assumptions, now. We've only known each other for 20 minutes.

Jane: Doesn't feel like it.

Jake: Nope.

He finishes the dishes and sits back down next to her. There's an awkward silence for a little while.

Jake: So what do you do for fun around here?

She smiles.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation, Terezi just went to visit Dirk again to talk about the situation. They were in his room. Terezi was sitting on a chair drinking tea and Dirk was pacing back and forth.

Terezi: I know this is a lot to handle, but you need to keep a level head. You can't freak out just a few days after becoming Fire Lord.

Dirk: I'm just concerned. For both of them.

Terezi: What about Jade?

Dirk: All three of them.

Terezi: Ah.

Dirk: I don't need them getting hurt. The nation's going nuts already.

Terezi: I always thought those were empty threats.

Dirk: So did I.

Terezi: What do you suppose we do?

Dirk: Well, I'm not sure. I don't even know where to start to look.

Karkat: I do.

He walks in and sits down on the couch.

Dirk: What? What do you mean?

Karkat: No, don't say hi or anything. I don't care.

Terezi: Hi Karkat.

Karkat: Thank you. Was that so hard?

Dirk: Is there something you know?

Karkat: Well for one, your little boyfriend is fine.

Dirk stands still and glares at him. Terezi shoots him a mean look.

Karkat: Sorry! Sorry! He's not your boyfriend, gosh! I just talked to him.

Terezi: _You_ talked to him?

Karkat: Yeah, I felt the same way. For whatever reason I was his only option or something stupid like that. He wasn't kidnapped. Or at least that's what he told me.

Dirk: Oh thank god.

A wave of relief washes over his face for a brief moment, but then he's concerned again.

Dirk: What about my brother?

Karkat: Still kidnapped.

Dirk: Fuck.

Terezi: What else did you talk to him about?

Karkat: Well, that's kind of the reason I came here. I want to talk to you.

Terezi: Me?

Karkat: Yeah.

Terezi: Is it about Dave?

Karkat: Not really. Just me.

Terezi: ... okay, shoot.

Karkat: Well, I don't really know how to say this... we've known each other for a long time and I know I really screwed up when we were dating but... well... I guess what I'm trying to say is... umm...

Terezi: Out with it already!

Karkat: Terezi, I still love you. I want to be together again.

He closes his eyes and braces himself to be hit. He's not hit. He opens his eyes slowly. God, if only she didn't wear those glasses so he could see her reaction. She puts her tea on the table and sighs.

Terezi: You did screw up when we were dating.

Karkat: I know.

Terezi: Bad.

Karkat: I know.

Terezi: I don't know if I can trust you again.

Dirk leaves the room. They sit there in silence for a few minutes.

Karkat: Please, one more chance. That's all I need.

More silence.

Terezi: I guess... if you were brave enough to come here and put your feelings on the line... maybe you _have_ changed.

Karkat: I have, I swear.

Terezi: I suppose I can give you one more chance.

Karkat: _Really_?!

Terezi: But we're starting completely over. Square one.

Karkat: That's fine!

She smiles at him.

Terezi: Come on, we have a Fire Lord to keep intact. Maybe afterward we can go to lunch.

Karkat: That would be nice!

Back on Air Temple Island:

Jane: Watch and learn!

She sends the ball flying down the court, bouncing off the poles and drilling into Jake's chest. He grunts.

Jane: Nice catch!

He throws it back as hard as he can, but Jane sends a blast of air at it and makes it turn back around. It flies through the goal.

Jane: Woohoo!

Jake: Oh shut up!

Jane: Don't be such a poor sport!

Jake: But I can't air bend!

Jane: Then this will be great practice!

Jake: Don't you think this game might be a little biased?

Jane: Air ball is always fun, whether or not the players are capable of bending.

Jake: If you say so...

He jumps down from the poles and grabs the ball. The game starts back up, but Jane keeps getting goals. They're having fun, though. Just as a ball is about to hit Jake in the head, a blast of air from behind him sends it flying back through Jane's goal.

Jane: Whoa! Did you do that?

Jake: No!

He turns around and sees a boy about his age smiling and laughing. He's dressed in all blue with the Air Nomad symbol on his shirt. His hood is down and his hair is a bit messy. Next to him is Vriska.

Jake: Vriska!

Vriska: Hi Jake!

Jane: John!

Jake helps Jane off the poles without hurting her leg. They head over to their friends and the cousins embrace.

Jane: How was your trip?

John: It was amazing! You really should see that temple some time! It's just beautiful! But... what happened to your leg?!

Jane: It's a long story...

John: You'll have to tell me all the details!

Vriska: And here I thought you were as good as dead.

Jake: It'll take a lot more than a few clown followers to get me!

Vriska: I guess so! I underestimated you!

Jake: How did you fare? I saw you in the crowd.

Vriska: I got out with no problems. When I saw you bolt off on Tavros' bike I was just about to die laughing.

Jake: That bike belonged to Tavros?

Vriska: Yeah!

Jake: Oops. Oh, hey! Jane, this is Vriska, she-

Jane: Don't worry, Jake. We know each other.

Jake: Whoa, really?

Jane: Well yeah. She's dating John.

Jake's eyes widen and he blushes.

Jake: Oh. Wow. That's... I did not know that.

Vriska laughs, causing Jake to blush more.

Vriska: I can't believe I didn't tell you! Must've slipped my mind.

Jake: Yeah... must have...

John: Well I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you Avatar Jake.

Jake: The same with you!

They shake hands.

John: Vriska caught me up on the situation. I understand your cousin and the prince have been kidnapped?

Jake: Yeah... I need to help them somehow...

John: Well count me in!

Jake: What?

John: I want to help any way I can!

Jake: Really? That would be great!

Vriska: I won't be left behind, either. You're going to need my help.

She smiles. John gasps.

John: We're starting Team Avatar back up! This is a dream come true!

Jake: Well thanks guys! But... I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me...

Jane: No way, don't even say it. I owe you my life, you are not getting rid of me that easily.

John: Wait, what?

Jane: Long story.

Jake: Well... okay, I guess!

Vriska: So where do we look?

Jake: I have one idea. A... friend... told me the main base for this gang might be in the North Pole.

Jane: What friend?

Jake: He doesn't want me telling anyone he knows this, I hope you understand if I don't tell you his name.

Jane: Sure, I guess.

John: The North Pole is really far away... it'll take a few days to get there. Not to mention my bison is worn out from my trip.

Jane: We'll just take Arnold!

Jake: Arnold?

Jane: My bison!

Jake: You have a bison named Arnold?

Jane: You have a dog named Bec.

Jake: Touché.

Vriska: Sounds like a plan to me!

John: Right! Everyone get ready, we leave in one hour!


	10. Chapter 10

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling gutsyGumshoe [GG] -

GA: Jane

GA: Why Is The Island Deserted

GA: Where Did You Go

GA: Oh God

GA: Where is Arnold

GG: Right here.

GG: He says hi.

GG: Not really, because he can't talk.

GG: But if he could I'm sure he would say hi.

GA: Where Are You

GG: Somewhere over the ocean, I think.

GG: Can't really see below the clouds.

GA: Why Did You Leave

GA: Where Are You Going

GG: Just on a little trip.

GA: To Where

GG: The North Pole.

GA: ...

GA: Why

GG: Oh, you know...

GG: We needed to take a break, get away from it all.

GA: Jane

GG: What if I told you we were visiting some friends?

GA: I Wouldnt Believe You

GG: Of course.

GA: Now Answer Me

GA: What Are You Doing

GG: Looking for Jake's friends.

GA: That Is Extremely Irrational And Stupid

GG: I know.

GA: Turn Around

GA: Turn Around Now

GG: Sorry, I'm not piloting. John is.

GA: John Is There

GG: Yeah. So is his girlfriend.

GA: Anyone Else I Should Know About

GG: Bec is here too.

GA: He Doesnt Count

GG: Yes he does!

GG: He's a very good dog.

GA: Tell John To Turn Around

GG: Sorry, he's pretty busy.

GA: Doing What

GG: Piloting Arnold.

GA: Jane

GA: Come Back Now

GG: Oh no!

GA: What

GG: My internet is about to crash!

GA: Dont You Dare

GG: Oh noooooo!

- gutsyGumshoe [GG] has lost connection -

GA: God Dammit Jane

-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling gutsyGumshoe [GG] -

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling golgothasTerror [GT] -

CG: THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH

GT: Hi karkat!

CG: YOUR ADVICE WAS BRILLIANT

GT: Really?

GT: It worked?

CG: YES IT WORKED

GT: Great!

GT: So what happened?

CG: WELL I DID WHAT YOU SAID AND TOLD HER HOW I FELT

CG: AND SHE GAVE ME A SECOND CHANCE

GT: Thats great!

GT: Good job!

GT: So your boyfriend/girlfriend again?

CG: WELL NO

CG: WE'RE STARTING OVER

CG: GOING ON DATES AND SUCH

GT: Awesome!

CG: YES. IT IS AWESOME. THANKS.

GT: Youre welcome!

GT: Although i didnt really do much.

GT: Just got advice from jane.

CG: WHO'S JANE?

GT: This air bending girl i met.

CG: IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?

GT: No.

CG: OKAY.

GT: Hey do me a favor and refrain from telling dave i had anything to do with you and terezi, okay?

GT: Assuming i can find him, that is.

CG: NO PROBLEM.

CG: OH GOD, TEREZI'S COMING.

GT: Knock 'em dead!

CG: WILL DO

CG: BYE!

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling golgothasTerror [GT] -

Jake looks up at Jane and smiles.

Jake: The advice you gave me really worked for my friend.

Jane: That was actually for your friend?

Jake: Yeah.

Jane: Oh.

Jake: What did you think?

Jane: To be honest, I thought you personally wanted advice and made up a friend to avoid being embarrassed.

Jake: Haha! No, this is the friend who gave us the tip on the North Pole. Why, what girl did you think I liked?

Jane blushes.

Jane: Oh... uhh... i dunno! I had just met you...

Vriska snickers. Jane glares at her. The sun was starting to set and John was yawning.

Jane: Want me to take over?

John: Yeah, I'll take a quick nap.

They switch places. John grabs a pillow and falls asleep. Jake leans on the saddle behind Jane.

Jake: Who were you talking to on your computer?

Jane: Kanaya. She's not very happy with us right now.

Jake: I can see why.

Jane: Yeah, well. I faked a connection loss and turned off my computer.

Jake: Hehe, nice.

There's a long silence. The sky turns dark and the temperature drops. Vriska gets tired and conks out next to John, leaving Jake and Jane sitting there alone.

Jake: Jane... I'm getting concerned.

Jane: About what?

Jake: Well, the Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world, right?

Jane: That's what I heard.

Jake: Well the only interaction with spirits I've ever had is with Bec, and I don't know if he counts.

Jane: He so counts!

Jake: Okay, but that doesn't make me any less concerned.

Jane: Well... I don't know how much help I can be.

Jake: Oh...

Jane: Lucky for you we're going to the North Pole.

Jake: Huh?

Jane: My best friend's sister is a genius with spiritual stuff like this. If anyone can help you out, she can.

Jake: Really?

Jane: Yeah.

Jake: Boy am I glad I met you!

The both smile. Jane blushes a little, then shivers.

Jane: God it's cold out.

Jake: Here.

He slides down onto Arnold's head and puts his jacket around Jane's shoulders. She starts turning red and fumbles for words.

Jane: Uhh... th-thanks!

Jake: You're welcome. Let me know if you get tired, okay? I'll take over.

Jane: Can you fly a bison better than you drive a motorcycle?

Jake: Hopefully!

He smiles at her and climbs back into the saddle. She sighs.

Meanwhile...

Dave: Watch it! Leave her alone!

He rushes at the goons but gets knocked back. He'd fire bend but he's afraid he would hit Jade.

Dave: She's got an injury! You're going to make it worse!

Goon: Shut up.

There are three of them. They tie Jade back up and one brings her out of the room. Once she's gone Dave sends a barrage of fire blasts at them, aiming straight for their heads. He manages to set one on fire, sending him to the ground in a panic. Unfortunately the other one is a chi-blocker and hits him with a few quick jabs, and he's down. They take him off the boat and he can just make out an ocean filled with ice before they blindfold him.

He's thrown on the ground and his blindfold is taken off. Jade is on the floor next to him, just starting to wake up.

Dave: Jade!

Jade: What the hell?

She looks around. In the front of the room is a man covered in dark purple robes, with a hood covering his eyes. Around his mouth is some gray and white makeup forming a smile.

Jade: D-Dave, who is that?

Dave: I think he's the leader!

?: That's correct, motherfucker.

Dave: Good, I have a few things to say to you!

?: Go ahead.

Dave: I don't know who you think you are but you can't just kidnap people! Do you know who I am?!

?: I have complete knowledge of who you are, Strider.

Dave: Why are we here?

?: Simple. If I keep you here, your brother will become a nervous wreck. Then I strike when he's at his weakest.

Jade: That's insane!

Dave: You can't just keep us here!

?: It's not like anyone knows where you are.

Dave: Shut the fuck up and listen!

?: ...

Dave: Jade needs medical attention. Now.

?: Was that a command?

Dave: Yes!

?: I don't take commands from you. I don't take any motherfucking commands from anybody. Take them away.

Dave: Wait! Please! Jade really needs help!

?: See? Was that so hard? Someone will be by later to help her out.

Two of the gang members grab Jade and Dave and start to take them out.

Jade: Jake is going to find us, you bastard! I swear! He's probably looking right now!

Once they're out of the room, the leader requests Jade's PDA, which was confiscated when they were kidnapped.

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] -

GG: honk.

GT: Oh my god, JADE!

GG: HONK.

GT: Jade, im so glad to hear from you!

GT: Why are you honking?

GG: this isnt jade

GT: What?! Who is it then?

GG: WHY WOULD I TELL YOU, MOTHERFUCKER?

GT: Gosh!

GT: Very straightforward, arent you?

GT: Wheres jade?

GG: youre the avatar, right?

GT: I dont need to tell you that.

GG: YOU ARE AND YOU KNOW IT.

GT: ...

GG: don't bother coming to get your friends

GG: IF YOU EVEN TRY I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU.

GT: Your threats dont scare me!

GG: if they don't you're more dumb than i thought.

GT: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

GT: I will get my friends and kick your ass, mystery man!

GT: Just you wait!

GG: I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT.

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] -

Jake is ready to chuck his PDA at the wall. If there were a wall there. If he threw it, it would just land in the ocean. He lets out a frustrated blast of fire instead.

Jane: Jake? You okay?

Jake: Just peachy!

Jane: Who was that?

Jake: Some asshole posing as Jade.

Jane: Oh. Want to talk about it?

Jake: Not really.

Jane: Okay then.

There's a long silence. Jake's PDA beeps.

Jake: God, if it's that guy again...

- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] -

TT: Hey Jake.

GT: Whoa, youre up late.

TT: I can't sleep. I'm too worried.

GT: About dave?

TT: About both you and Dave.

GT: Why me? Im fine.

TT: I heard from Kanaya that you left.

TT: Are you doing what I think you're doing?

GT: I have no idea what you think im doing. I happen to be chilling on a sky bison heading toward the north pole.

TT: That's what I thought you were doing.

TT: Please stop.

TT: I can't lose both you and Dave.

TT: I would go mad.

GT: What about jade?

TT: Her too.

GT: Im sensing theres something more to this that im not getting.

TT: Like?

GT: Well... this may sound odd, but when i was about to leave for republic city i got the weirdest feeling you had a crush on me.

GT: Funny, right?

TT: ...

GT: ... right?

TT: Jake...

GT: Oh god.

TT: I was going to tell you...

GT: When?!

TT: When my brother was not being held hostage my a psychopathic clown.

TT: What do you think?

GT: What do i think?!

GT: ...

GT: I really dont know right now.

TT: I understand.

TT: That's a lot to take in all of a sudden.

GT: Well yeah!

TT: Think about it, okay?

- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] -

Jake is having some major conflicting emotions right now. He figures he should get some sleep and see how he feels in the morning.

Jane: Who was that?

Jake: I don't want to talk about it.

Jane: ...

Jake: I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if you want me to pilot, okay?

Jane: Okay...

Jake climbs into the saddle and lays down in the very back, farthest away from everyone. After looking up at the stars for a few minutes, he drifts to sleep.

Jane: Jake!

She shakes him.

Jane: Jake! Wake up, we're here!

He groans and pushes her arm away.

Jane: Jake!

Vriska: I got it.

She pours a bottle of water on him. He coughs and sits up.

Jake: Vriska!

Vriska: What?

She bends the water back into the bottle. He looks up. Ahead he can see a huge city, with water canals instead of streets. In the water outside the city were boats of various kinds... fishing boats, boats carrying people, battleships. It was late in the day and the sun was close to setting.

Jake: Gosh, how long was I asleep?

Jane: Almost a day!

Jake: Seriously? Why didn't you wake me up?

Jane: I figured you needed your sleep.

He briefly remembers his conversation with Dirk the night before, but pushes it out of his mind. He doesn't want to think about that right now, he just wants to focus on his friends. John steers Arnold to land in front of the front gates.

Guard: Who's there?

John: John Egbert!

Guard: State your business!

John: (What do I say?)

Jane: (I'll take care of it.) We're here to visit the Lalonde's!

Guard: That is highly unlikely.

Jane: Just ask them!

Guard: And who am I speaking to now?

Jane: Jane Crocker! I'm a good friend of Roxy!

The guard takes out his phone and talks for a few minutes. Jane doesn't look concerned at all.

Guard: Sorry for the wait, Miss Crocker! You may go in!

The gates open and Arnold swims through the streets.

Jake: Why didn't they believe you when you told them you were here to see your friend?

Jane: She's rich.

Jake: Oh. Cool.

Jane: Turn right here.

John turns the bison right and they see a giant white house at the end of the road. Before they even reach it they see a girl running toward them at top speed. She uses the water in the canal to propel herself onto Arnold and tackle-hug Jane.

?: You bitch! How dare you not tell me you were coming!

Jane: Sorry, it was sort of a last minute thing! Plus I couldn't go on the computer or Kanaya would hassle me more.

?: I'm so happy to see you!

Jane: Me too, I-wait... I smell alcohol. Have you been drinking?

?: I've only had a couple drinks Janey, it's dinner time! I'm not _technically_ drunk...

Jane: Roxy, honestly! Drinking does not have to be a normal part of your day! You're only 16!

Roxy: It's not illegal here! Not like in Republic City where there's a stupid age limit!

Jane: That doesn't mean it's good for you!

Roxy: You should not be scolding me in front of all of your nice friends.

Jake: I don't mind.

Vriska: Keep it up, this is good.

She turns to Jake and smiles.

Roxy: Oh, and who are you now?

Jake: Jake English! You must be Jane's friend!

Roxy: Roxy Lalonde, it's nice to meet you.

She leans over to Jane.

Roxy: (Is he your boyfriend?)

Jane: (No! This is the guy I was telling you about! The Avatar!)

Roxy: (Oh riiiiiight. So he's available then?)

Jane: (No!)

Roxy: (Why not?)

Jane: (Off limits!)

Roxy: (Oh come on, Janey!)

Vriska: What'cha whispering about over there?

Jane: Nothing!

She pushes Roxy away.

Roxy: Apparently nothing. Hi John.

John: Hi Roxy! Your sister home?

Roxy: Yup! I guess you can park the bison anywhere. She's inside. We're about to have dinner! You all want to join?

Vriska: Yes!

Jake: Sure.

Roxy: Alright!

John brings Arnold over to the side of the house and gets off, followed by Vriska who practically jumps on top of him. Jake picks up Jane and slides off carefully.

Jane: Thanks.

Jake: No problem!

He puts her arm around his shoulder so she can steady herself.

Roxy: Oh my god!

Roxy: Janey, I forgot about your leg! Come inside, I'll heal you up right away!

She jumps off Arnold and runs ahead of everyone, signaling for them to follow.

Jake: Quite the friend you have there!

Jane: Yeah, well. She's a handful, but I love her.

The group follows Roxy inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane: Oh god! Oh god that stings! Holy fuck!

?: Calm down, it'll feel better in a moment.

She winces and shuts her eyes. Jake puts his hand on her shoulder and she squeezes it.

?: Aaaand... there.

Jane sighs with relief.

?: It's not fully healed, but you should be able to walk on it now.

Roxy: Have I ever told you what an awesome sister you are?

?: Not often.

Roxy: Huh.

The girl stands up. She's got blond hair like Roxy and is wearing a blue coat and a floor-length blue skirt. Her shirt has a purple symbol of some sort of squid on it and she's also wearing a long pink scarf. She smiles at Jane.

?: Does that feel better?

Jane: A lot better, thanks!

Roxy: I'd have helped you myself but I didn't realize it was so bad! You really need to be more careful!

Jake: You can... let go of my hand now...

Jane pulls her hand away and blushes, laughing nervously. Roxy smiles at her.

Vriska: So Rose, is dinner ready?

John: Vriska...

Rose: It's fine. Yeah, it should be about ready.

They all sit at the dinner table and start to eat. There's not much conversation at first.

Jake: Rose, Jane told me you might be able to help me with connecting to the spirit world.

Rose: Wow. Yeah, I think I may be able to help you.

Jake: Really?

Rose: Well the main thing is that you'll need somewhere to concentrate, somewhere with a big spiritual connect-

Roxy: Oh my GOOOOOD, _please_ do not start this again!

Rose: Is there a problem?

Roxy: You talk about this shit all the time!

Jane: Roxy, be nice.

Roxy: She does, though! All I hear all day is this spiritual crap!

Rose: Oh please, you're over exaggerating.

Roxy: Well, a little. But still!

She pours another glass of wine. This is her fourth in a half hour.

Rose: Don't take her seriously Jake, she's drunk.

Jake: Yeah, I caught that...

Rose: We can start tonight, if you want.

Jake: Well, okay. I'd like to look for my friends tomorrow though.

Rose: This won't interfere.

Jake: Great!

John: Vriska, we should ask around the town tonight. See if anyone knows anything else about this gang.

Vriska: Hell, let's go now.

She grabs him by the arm and starts heading out.

John: Oh, okay! Thanks for the meal guys! Be back in a couple hours!

Jane: Bye!

Everyone finishes up their meal and helps in cleaning up. When everyone finishes up Rose heads toward the door.

Jake: Where are you going?

Rose: This great spiritual center here. You coming or what?

He smiles and follows her. Jane turns to Roxy pleadingly. She sighs.

Roxy: Fine, we can go too. Only because you love that boy.

Jane: Shut up, Roxy! I do not!

Roxy: Hehe.

They walk on the sidewalks for a while. It starts to get dark and the street lamps flicker on. Eventually the streets are deserted.

Jake: Ominous.

Rose: I like it.

She takes them up to an old tower. Inside it's musty and dimly lit by an old torch. She starts climbing up the stairs and the other three hesitantly follow. The stairs creak with every step. The top of the tower represents some sort of old lighthouse. The balcony has a view of a good portion of the city and the ocean past it. For whatever reasons they can hear the waves all the way up here. There's a girl standing on the balcony staring at the sea. She has long black hair with a golden headband reaching across her forehead. Her clothes are very sophisticated, suggesting she's either important or rich. Or both.

Rose: Oh, madam. I didn't realize you would be here.

?: Oh hi Rose! I was just leaving! I like it up here. It's so... peaceful.

Rose: I know, that's why I usually come up.

They smile at each other.

?: Who are your new friends?

Rose: Jake and Jane. Jake needs to do a little meditation.

?: Then you chose the best place! It's nice to meet you! My name is Feferi.

She shakes hands with both of them.

Jane: As in... Princess Feferi?

Feferi: Yep!

Jane: Whoa.

Feferi: Do any of you happen to have the time, by the way?

Jake: Yeah, half past nine.

Feferi: Oh glub! I'm late! Well it was nice meeting all of you!

She runs down the stairs.

Rose: She's very nice, if a bit ignorant at times. She'll be a good leader.

Roxy: So you keep saying.

Jake: So... what do I do?

Roxy: You don't know?

Jake: I have no remote clue.

Rose: Look, copy me.

She sits on the balcony and crosses her legs, and Jake does the same. He puts his fists together.

Rose: Now focus. Concentrate on getting to the spirit world. We'll make sure you have complete silence.

She walks over to Jane and Roxy. Jake takes a deep breath. He has no idea what to concentrate on. He thinks of Jade and Dave and just wants to help them. He thinks about them for a while. He sure hopes they're okay. He takes another deep breath.

Jane: (Is something supposed to happen?)

Roxy: (Seriously, this is snoresville.)

Rose: (Shush! He needs complete silence! Just give it a little longer!)

He concentrates hard. He takes in one more deep breath, then feels a rush. Suddenly he finds himself standing in a small metal room with a bed, a couple benches and a sink. It looks like a sort of jail cell. Sitting on one of the benches is Jade, and Dave is standing next to her.

Jake: GUYS!

He runs over to them.

Jake: Jade! Dave! It's me, Jake!

They don't pay any attention to him.

Jake: Guys!

?: Sorry, they won't hear you.

He turns around and sees an adult woman who is clearly water tribe. She has dark brown hair and was wearing a light blue tank-top with blue pants and a coat tied around her waist. She walks up next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

?: Don't panic.

Jake: I'm starting to panic.

?: Calm down...

Jake: Why can't they hear me?

?: We're in the spirit world, Jake. They can't see or hear you.

Jake: Spirit world? You mean, that meditation worked?!

?: Yes. Yes it did.

Jake: Cool!

?: Right?

Jake: So who are you?

?: I am Avatar Korra, you're past life.

His eyes widen and he stares at her.

Jake: That is soooo cooooooool!

Korra laughs.

Dave: That fucking liar! He said someone would be by!

Jade: Calm down, it's not a big deal.

Dave: Yes, yes it is!

Jade: I feel fine!

Jake notices the bandage around her head is blood-stained.

Jake: Oh god! Look, I know you're a spirit and stuff, but is there ANYTHING you can do?

Korra: I'm sorry Jake, we can't interact with them at all.

Jake: Why am I even here?

Korra: You're the one who wanted to talk to me.

Jake: But why in here specifically?

Korra: You wanted to see your friends. Here they are.

Jake: I wanted to help my friends. Those are two completely different things!

Korra: Oh, calm down! We've got things to talk about!

Jake: Okay...

Back on the tower, Jake's eyes had opened and were glowing.

Rose: There, see? We can talk now.

Jane: What happened?

Rose: Well he's either in the spirit world or the avatar state. Due to the lack of movement on his part, I'm going with spirit world.

Jane: Oh.

Roxy: So what now?

Rose: Now we wait.

Roxy: For how long?

Rose: I don't know.

Roxy: I thought you were supposed to know everything about this stuff!

Rose: I do not know everything about spirit world. In fact, I hardly know anything about it. It's weird and confusing.

Roxy: You're telling me!

Jane: We're going to be up here all night, aren't we?

Rose: Probably.

Roxy: I'm going to fall asleep.

Rose: How about we take shifts? We can switch about every three hours or so. I'll even take the first one.

Jane: Would you? That would be fantastic. I'll take the second one.

Roxy: I'm going to sleep.

She plops on the ground and conks out.

Jane: Hoo hoo! I love your sister.

Rose: You can have her, if you want.

Jane: I may need to take you up on that.

Jane lies down next to Roxy and closes her eyes. Rose walks out on the balcony and sits next to Jake, looking out at the view. Back in the cell Jake and Korra just got finished a very long chat about the Avatar state.

Jake: So if I die in the Avatar state, I won't reincarnate?

Korra: That is correct.

Jake: Dang.

Dave: If I have to stay in here any longer I'm going to go mad.

He's pacing back and forth, thinking hard.

Jade: Just calm down.

Dave: I'm calm! Totally calm!

She looks at him skeptically.

Dave: You wouldn't happen to be able to metal bend, would you?

Jade: Yes.

Dave: WHAT?! You could do that the whole time?!

Jade: Yup.

Dave: Why haven't you done anything?!

Jade: I'm trying to sensibly think through this. We can't just barge out of here like a couple of idiots just to get captured again, and/or killed.

Dave: ... true.

Jade: I think if we can get somewhere in this compound that isn't underwater, I can get us out of here.

Dave: We're underwater? How'd you know that?

Jade: I can tell with my special earth bending powers.

She smiles at him sarcastically.

Dave: Well that's... that's really cool.

Jade: Yup. Bec's the best trainer there is.

Dave: So what do you think we should do?

Jade: We just need a distraction somehow. Something to give us a clear path out of here, with minimum interaction.

Jake: And that's my job! Korra, I'd like to go back now. How the hell do I do that?

Korra: Just close your eyes, I'll send you back.

Jake: Thank you so much for all your help!

Korra: Hey, it's my job. If you need me again, you'll find a way.

He closes his eyes and feels another rush. When he opens his eyes, he can see the view from the tower again. Up in the sky he can see a crescent moon, with stars filling the black around it. Behind him the Lalonde's are sleeping peacefully, and Jane is standing on the balcony looking down at the city. She sighs.

Jane: Sure hope John and Vriska didn't run into any trouble.

Jake: I'm sure they're fine. I don't see why anyone would mess with Vriska.

Jane: Jake! You're back!

Jake: Yep! I got to talk to Korra!

Jane: John would be so jealous.

Jake: I know, right? So... should we wake those two up?

Jane: Let's let them sleep. I've already started taking Roxy's shift.

Jake: You guys are taking shifts? How long was I gone?

Jane: Around 6 or so hours.

Jake: Gosh, it didn't feel that way. Maybe time moves differently when your talking to a dead version of yourself.

Jane: Maybe!

They both laugh.

Jake: So Jane...

Jane: Yeah?

Jake: I think I know where my friends are. Or at least, I know how to find them. They can get out but they need a distraction, and I was going to-

Jane: Do something stupid?

Jake: Pretty much. But I want you to stay here, okay?

Jane: Not okay.

Jake: Oh come on!

Jane: Team Avatar, right?

Jake: I don't want you to get hurt again!

Jane: Don't care. I'm coming with you.

Jake: No you're not.

Jane: Yes I am.

Jake: No!

Jane: Yes!

Jake: No!

Jane: Yes!

Jake: No!

Jane: You can say no all you want, but I'll follow you anyways!

Jake: God, fine!

Jane: Woohoo! Where do we go?

Jake: Well from what I gathered, they're underwater.

Jane: Great. That sure narrows it down.

Jake: Don't be sarcastic! I think I can find them if we head outside the gates.

Jane: Lead the way!

They head down the stairs and out to the street. The moonlight bathes the city in silver. As they walk down one of the sidewalks, Jake's PDA beeps.

-timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] -

TT: Jake.

TT: Have you had time to think?

GT: What is it with you and these late nights?

TT: What?

TT: I just got back from a meeting.

TT: You're awake too.

GT: Touché.

GT: Think about what?

TT: You know.

TT: Our last conversation.

GT: Oh. That.

GT: Well...

GT: I dont really have time right now for romantic-y stuff...

TT: Why? What are you doing?

GT: Going to save your brother.

TT: Right now?

GT: Yeah. Why not?

TT: Jake, stop, this is a bad idea.

GT: Probably.

TT: What could possibly compel you to go and do something so stupid?

GT: I have no remote idea!

TT: Then why are you doing this?

GT: Because i know where they are, i want to save them.

TT: You know where they are?

GT: Yeah. At least, i have a pretty good idea.

TT: Jake, you are being completely irrational.

GT: I know.

TT: I'm not going to stop you, am I?

GT: Nope.

TT: Fuck.

TT: Well, please just don't do anything that's going to get you hurt.

TT: Or worse.

GT: If the situation really gets that bad, i promise i will back out.

TT: Thank you.

TT: Good luck.

- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] -

- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] -

GT: Vriska!

GT: Hey!

GT: Pick up!

GT: ...

GT: Are you asleep?

GT: Or just not near your pda?

GT: Ah well doesnt matter.

GT: If you can, bring john and meet us outside the gates to the city.

GT: I think were on to something!

GT: So come whenever you can, okay?

- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] -


End file.
